A Place To Call Home
by Stalking Pyro
Summary: Rogue is on a mission to save her best friend in Detroit while everyone follows! Finally back after a long absence. This is spiralling into something...ROMY and JONDA.
1. End and Beginning

A Place to call home  
  
Chapter One: End and Beginning  
  
Author Notes...This is my very first....so be brutally honest....well...not that honest...tell me what you think and enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG for now...though with my language may have to bump it up a notch in future chapters  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men or any other affliliated bodies...though I wish I did own Remy...lol  
  
She looked happily into his eyes, admiring their unique beauty, wondering how she got to this place. She realized that this is what she had always wanted...complete and utter peace from the world. The noise had finally ended.  
  
Slowly she bent down bent down and picked up her son and began to walk out the door. The small boy looked up to his mothers faces, "Are we going home now, mama?" he quietly asked from her arms.  
  
"Yeah, little one. We are finally going home."  
  
Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed the nearly sleeping child from her arms.  
  
"You didn't think you'd leave without moi, chere?" The cajun tucked the four year old into his own arms.  
  
"Unfortunately, swamp rat Ah can't seem to go anywhere without you." She placed a gloved hand over his cheek and lightly kissed the back of her hand, the closest thing to a sign of affection she could give.  
  
"Leave the bags, Ill come back an' grab dem once I get get the p'tit into the car. You really shouldn't be carrying anything." He looked pleadingly into her bright green eyes.  
  
With that the small family left the institute they had called home for all those years, seeking out for their own life. Before she lifted her foot off the last step of the school's stone porch she began think back to where it all began...  
  
Nearly ten years when she had been barely seventeen, when she had first steped into this place.  
  
Ten Years previously...  
  
"Welcome, to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters," introduced a tall red head, standing at the top of the stairs, offering her hand in welcome. "Welcome to your new home."  
  
With that, as she slowly gathered her surroundings she automatically knew that nothing would ever be the same. Even with the change the manifestation her powers brought, this change would be much greater. Though, even with all this fear and hesitation, something deep down told her she had finally found that place.  
  
"Thank you, I guess" With that she grabbed the hand of the red head who had introduced herself the previous day as Jean Grey, and walked inside.  
  
She quietly whispered to herself under her breath as her ascending the great staircase in the front hall,  
  
"Welcome home Rogue"  
  
Next Chapter: Meeting the team... 


	2. Falling sprits and fuzzy blue bellboys

A Place to call home  
  
Chapter Two: Falling sprits and fuzzy blue bellboys  
Authors Notes: So far so good...I checked and saw people wanted an update so here it is!! All will be explained soon why rogue has a kid and cant touch!! Don't worry!!I now its a little slwo  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Until I buy out Marvel I do not own anything related to the X- men...  
  
This place was so much different then the other homes she had lived in. Dingy Apartments. Tiny cottages. Delapidated bording houses. She had lived in them all.  
  
Rogue looked around and begun touching everything around her to make sure it was real. Her disbelieve brought her into a trance like state, one of worry and panic. 'Something is going to make this end' she thought. Her trance was broken when the red head Jean broke cleared her throat, bringing Rogue back to the mansion.  
  
"Ah, this is going to be your room. Your roommate Kitty should be here...One sec..." With that the might Grey brought both hands to her temples and concentrated on something, Rogue had no idea what.  
  
Suddenly, she was on the ground. A tiny girl, about as old as she was slumped on top of her.  
  
"Like ohmygosh...I am so sorry! Jean, you didn't need to like shout so loud I was just upstairs getting a book back from Kurt. You scarred me and I phased right through the dang floor!" The young girl got up to her feet and offered Rogue her hand in apology.  
  
"I am like so totally sorry. Hi, I am Kitty Pryde. I guess you're my new roommate! This is going to be like so totally awesome!"  
  
The brooding goth girl took her hand and gave it a quick shake, not wanting to come off the wrong way her first day there.  
  
"Hi, I am Rogue."  
  
"Anyway, Ill leave you two to get aquainted. Maybe Kitty can show you around the mansion, Rogue. Right Kitty?" It was already oviouse to Rogue she might not get along well with this Jean girl.  
  
"Yeah, like whatever Jean."  
  
With that Jean headed out the door, in a rush to sompart in the mansion.  
  
"So like I have to ask you..." Kitty began to question,  
  
Rogue, thinking she was going to ask her what her powers might be was taken aback by the tiny sprits question...  
  
"Do you like have a boyfriend?"  
  
With that Rogue let off a quick HA... which seemed to surprise Kitty.  
  
"No, sugah. Ah don't have a boyfriend. If Ah did Ah would have him carry up my suit cases from the front hall for meh...This place is so big you think it would hahve a bellboy..."  
  
"Actually, we do. His name is Kurt. Hehehehe...Watch this. Like I can get this kid to do anything for me. KURT!"  
  
Rogue jumped a little at the power behind the little things voice.  
  
Bam'f!  
  
Rogue jumped again, as the smell of brimstone filled the air casing her to bring her gloved hand to her nose. As the smoke quickly cleared, she jumped again at the thing infront of her.  
  
"Kitty, what is di matter? You scared me!" said a blue fuzzy elf with penetrating yellow eyes (which oddly reminded her of someonelse blue) and intimating fangs. Well, the soft features which housed those fangs made them a little less intimitaing...  
  
"I need you to get Rogue's bags. They are in the hall...You..."Kitty began to make her demands upon the "bellboy" of Xavier's...  
  
"Is dat all...I was just doing my homework. Why cant you to get Evan to get dem?" Kurt began to plead with Kitty in return.  
  
"KURT! GO LIKE GET THEM NOW!" Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs, she was not a novice in getting things done for her.  
  
Kurt began mumbling to himself in German as he Bam'f-ed out of the room.  
  
"Okay, I didn't say it was like easy to get him to do things."  
  
Both girls began to nervously giggle, as they now had nothing else to say.  
  
"So, um...Like I should introduce you to the rest of the team..."  
  
Without so much as a response Kitty grabbed Rogue's covered arm and headed quickly out into the hallway.  
  
Once again she got that odd feeling that none of this was going to be different.  
  
Next up: meeting the rest of the team and the semi introduction of a certain Cajun... 


	3. Old Acquiantences and a Pissed off Witch

A place to call home  
  
Chapter Three: Old Acquaintances and a Pissed Off Witch  
  
A note from me: do not worry all...the rest are here today...exams are coming up so this will be the last chapter till the weekend unless I procrastinate....so enjoy!! And do not fret Romy and Jonda fans...soon...very soon....  
  
Rating:PG...but very soon I am going to be upping it to PG13 for the sole purpose that I don't want to have to watch my language  
  
Disclaimer: I may own thirteen off world civilization but alas I do not own X-men or any of its affiliates.... sigh....  
  
Two Weeks Later...  
  
Kitty grabbed hold of Rogue's only gloved hand pulling her out the bedroom door, as they both rushed off while struggling with getting their uniforms...  
  
"Hurry up Rogue, the way Jean made it out just now it sounds like the whole damn army is on our lawn..." Kitty was panting as she was pulling up her second boot.  
  
BOOM! Boom! Boom!!  
  
The mansion shock with a might force, but both teens managed to keep their footing.  
  
"Ah'm goin' as fast as Ah can Kitty, but..."  
  
BANG!  
  
Rogue didn't have time to finish her sentence, once again the mansion shook, nearly falling off its foundation. The force of the blow sent both girls falling to the floor. Unfortunately for one of them much further.  
  
She looked over and saw that the shock of the tremor scared Kitty and she reacted by phasing through the floor to the level beneath of them.  
  
"Damnit. And its only 6:00 am." Rogue quickly got up, finished getting on her gloves and ran downstairs to the front hall.  
  
Before Rogue could reach the fight she heard something in the closet. Fearing it may be one of their attackers she got into a defensive stance and pulled open the door.  
  
"Oh my god, its you. What are you doing in here?" asked a confused Rogue as she looked down at the corner of the closet.  
  
The noise had been the crying of a certain twelve-year-old newbie, more specifically one mister Jamie Maddrox, other wise known as Multiple by the rest of the students. The youngest of the new recruits Jamie had just arrived a short time before Rogue.  
  
"I...I...I got scared...I am not ready to fight. I am not even out of elementary school yet!" alligator tears streamed down the young boys face.  
  
"Listen kid, Ah know how you feel. But we have to fulfill our responsibilities to the professor. And Ah know your new, but so am Ah. So we have to show this other kids here that we can be just as tough as them, no matter how inexperienced. Ah am scared too. Not just of the fighting but of everything else too. Now that you know your not alone, stick with meh and lets go kick some butt!" Rogue had quickly gone through her speech because she knew she had to get outside and help counter the attack, but she couldn't very well leave a frightened child in a closet. No matter how much Goth makeup she wore she was still a softie for little ones. She lent out a hand to the trembling Jamie.  
  
"Okay!" Jamie grabbed her hand and the two sprinted outside to the fight awaiting her. She couldn't have prepared herself for the sight on the front lawn.  
  
"Bloody Hell." She whispered to herself as she finally saw who the attacker was...  
  
The Brotherhood.  
  
Just more then two weeks before she had been living among their ranks. They had been her family, and she had abandoned them for something better then they had.  
  
"Anyone but them..."  
  
Rogue swallowed her emotions and decided to simply focus on the task at had. She quickly surveyed the scene to evaluate where she was needed.  
  
In the very middle of the front lawn, Evan Daniels, other wise known as Spyke, was pelting Blob with a barrage of pointy projectiles. Only of course to have them reflect off Blob impenetrably fatty skin He was backing up his aunt, the weather witch Storm, who was attempting to knock the boy down with gale force wins and freezing hale. Neither seemed to be succeeding.  
  
She glanced over at the far right of the battle field where she could make out a flurry of movement, as Jean Grey was attempting to halt the light speed movements of Quicksilver with her telekinesis. She seemed to be having better luck then Evan and Storm...  
  
Crash...  
  
"Like ouch ,yo..."  
  
Rogue looked over at the now destroyed lawn statue, as the foulest smelling thing on earth layed beneath the shattered pieces.  
  
"Toad..." she mumbled beneath her breath.  
  
Toad looked up from where Cyclops' optic blast had flown him....  
  
"Roguey...Is that you?" Toad looked up, hoping it was her. He had freaked out when he found out she had run off...and nobody had the heart to tell him where she had run to...  
  
"Toad, I..."  
  
"Why did you leave? I though yous, Wanda and me where friends yo..." He got up and began to dust himself off...  
  
"Toad, its..."  
  
Before she could finish Scott hit him with another blast that sent him to the other side of the property...  
  
"Rogue...Find someone...Even Jamie is on top of things..."Scott spat the orders while running off to the direction of Jean to help her with the slippery Quick Silver/  
  
Rogue looked over and spotted Jamie, and a dozen of his clones, who was jumping on top of Blob, trying to help Spike and Storm.  
  
"That kid..."  
  
Bam'f...  
  
The familiar brimstone smell filled her nostrils...  
  
"Come'on Rogue, Kitty and I need your help with Avalanche...." Kurt grabbed Rogue's arm before she could reply and teleported them to an area she had yet to survey.  
  
Kitty was phasing through the boulder Avalanche was sending her way. Kurt quickly got back in the game, trying to teleport close enough to knock him over and stop the tremors.  
  
Just before Rogue finally jumped into the action, a bolt of energy hit her from behind, sending her flying to the ground. She hit her head on a rock, and as her mind finally cleared when she looked up all she could see was red and black....  
  
"Wanda?" Rogue mumbled out in the direction of one very pissed witch. 


	4. Girly Nicknames and Card Carrying Thieve...

A Place to Call Home...  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
A note from me: Okay...I am writing this chapter in class because it's the last day and I have nothing better to do....yes I could be studying for exams...but...well...this is funner (I am aware this is officially not a word....but it will be....soon...MUAHAHAHAHAH...)...and sorry that Remy wasn't in the last chapter like I promised....but it got late and I had to finish the chapter there....sorry....but here is an extra special chapter I am sure you will all enjoy!  
  
Rating: PG-13...the oncoming confrontation has forced me to raise the rating...I don't want to get in trouble for my language....lol  
  
Disclaimer: World domination but still no rights to own the X-men or any of its affiliates...dang nabbit....  
  
Another hex hit Rogue, this time in the shoulder as she attempted to get back on her feet. The force sent her to the ground once again...this time only bruising her ego...  
  
"Wanda...listen...its not what you think..." Rogue tried to get some more words in as she attempted to dodge the barrage of hexes coming from Wanda.  
  
"My name is Scarlet Witch...and I don't want to hear it Rogue...you fucking bitch! How could you leave me in that place? We were going to stick through it together, remember..." Wanda was screaming, as she sent more hex at Rogue's direction...  
  
"Ah had to get out of there...After Ah accidentally absorbed Mystic when Ah thought she was one of the X-men...remember that mission Ah had to go on by myself three weeks ago?...She had disguised herself as Jean, then Cyclops...trying to make meh hate them even more so Ah would want to absorb the real ones to kill them.... When Ah surprised her and finally got her on her ass, while she was in Cyclops form, Ah managed to get a hold of her and..."  
  
By this time Rogue had managed to convince Wanda to stop for the time begin...her words and desperation in them seem to halt her...  
  
"...and Ah saw something...not all of her memories but...just these quick flashes...Ah could feel the pure evil that she was capable of...something Ah hadn't forced myself to see before... it was enough to finally make meh realize that Ah wasn't suppose to be livin' like this...and what she did to meh by pretendin' to be the X-men...Ah couldn't stand to be in the same room let alone in the same organization as her...Ah had to leave...Wanda, Ah am truly sorry...Your still my friend...best friend...no matter what sides we fight on..." Rogue looked into the eyes of her once best friend, ignoring the chaos that surrounded them...  
  
With welling tears in her eyes Wanda looked back at Rogue, firing seemed to burn deeper, eventually evaporating the tears before they could fall...  
  
"Rogue...I..." She looked over at her team mates who were know losing the fight, her brother hanging mid air...Toad in a heap on the ground...her tone then changed as she remembered something important....why they were there in the first place...  
  
"Damnit Rogue...Quick silver brought us here...He heard Kitty saying at school how she had a new roommate named Rogue...He thought that they kidnapped you!...Mystique and Magneto are gone off somewhere...we thought we'd get you back on our own...Fuck...we thought they were torturing you here...and know I see...you've abandoned us for this place...Fuck you Rogue...I don't care what problems you have with Mystique...you don't abandon your family...no matter how messed up they are..."  
  
With anger Wanda raised her hand as if to send another hex, but stopped an instant before. She changed her mind and turned, beginning to walk away. She then stop for a second and looked back over at Rogue,  
  
"Your not even worth it...."  
  
With that Wanda was gone...  
  
"Damint Wanda...you don't understand..."  
  
The battle was over a few seconds later, as Xavier used his great telepathic powers to freeze the battered aggressors and send them back to the Brotherhood boarding house...except for Wanda...she walked back in a huff hexing every other thing that moved in her way...  
  
A few hours later...  
  
Kitty walked back from her shower to find Rogue curled up in a ball on her bed, the same position she was in when she left...  
  
"Rogue, like are you okay?" Kitty placed a sympathetic hand on Rogue's covered shoulder...  
  
Rogue jumped at the contact, and brushed the girl off. She looked up at the tiny girl wrapping in a fluffy pick bathrobe, with an equally fluffy pick towel up in her hair. Her black makeup was running down her eyes, her deep purple lipstick smeared on her lips. Rogues blond bangs hanging mouringly in front of it all, trying to hide the chaos  
  
"I thought you were still in the shower..."chirped Rogue...  
  
She proceeded to reach for a Kleenex in the box on her nightstand, wiping away the running mess...  
  
"Is it because Scott and Jean scolded you for not helping in the fight this morning?...If it was I am going to like kick their respective asses...It was your first fight, like...of course you didn't need to like fight if you weren't like ready...You know what...like I am going to get the professor right now and like tell him like what they did to you...." Kitty was getting angrier by the minute, speeding up her voice with every word...Rogue noticed that when Kitty got anger she used more 'like's then usually...  
  
"No...no...it's not that...Ah...Ah....its nothing...Just leave me alone damit I don't need a friend...no less a prep girl like you as one..." Jump then jumped up and pushed Kitty out of the way running towards the door.  
  
Rogue didn't know why she yelled a Kitty like she just did, but she didn't want everyone to know she used to be part of the Brotherhood, that's why she was reluctant to fight earlier today. Especially against Wanda...'Why did everything have to be so hard' was the question that kept running through her head....'and why..."  
  
Bang!  
  
Rogue was once again on the floor for the third or forth time today, this time is wasn't a tremor or a pissed off sorceress...it was short and bulky...staring down at her on the floor...The gruffy man reached down with a hand, helping her up...  
  
"Where you goin' so fast Stripes?..." Wolverine asked politely to the soar Goth...  
  
"Sorry...Ah was just thinking' I guess...didn't see you there...." Rogue was embarrassed and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Well I am pretty hard to miss...Anyway...I was jus lookin' fer you...The professor wants you in his office...Needs to talk to you about something...Doesn't have to do with the fight I missed this morning does it?" Logan eyes the girl suspiciously...in a sarcastic way...  
  
"Ah...Ah don't know...probly...Wait...why didn't he just page meh telepathically?" Rogue had a look of confusion on her face...  
  
"Well, yer new...He knows how yer not used to all that telepathic crap and didn't wan to scar you or somthin'"  
  
"Okay, thanks." Rogue gave a sincere look towards Logan's face.  
  
"By the way...Ah have been meaning to ask...What's with the nicknames? Stripes, half-pint, red?"  
  
"There easier then yer names, and I kinda find yer codenames a little girly for me..."  
  
"Hey...what's so girly about Rogue?" Rogue gave the Canadian a suspicious eye in return for the one earlier...  
  
"Nothin' Stripes...Nothin'..." With that Logan gave a chuckle, patted Rogue on the head with his gloved hands (he was in his uniform) and headed for the Danger Room...  
  
Rogue smirked at the conversation and was happy to run into Logan, he always made her feel better. She wished she had had a father like him...There was this odd bond that the two had shared...  
  
After a couple of minutes of wading through the halls she finally fell upon the Professors office. She was about to knock when a voice shouted out from the inside,  
  
"Come right in Rogue..."  
  
Mouth agape, still uneasy about the telepathic population of the mansion, she entered through the great oak doors, both of which had massive encircled X's engraved into the front...'Maybe he just says that every couple of minutes hoping someone will be out there...'  
  
"Actually I saw you on the security monitor..."  
  
"Oh..." Even more confused then before she sat down in a leather chair in front of his desk...  
  
"Rogue, I have asked you here because I observed something this morning during the altercation with the Brother Hood boys..." the Professor began...  
  
"Professor, Ah..." Rogue interrupted the bald man...  
  
"Let me finish Rogue..."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Now...this fight you seemed reluctant to come to the aid of your teammates. I understand that it was your first battle, but then I realized that it was the Brotherhood...the very organization you belonged too not two weeks ago. Rogue, it is important to tell me know if you will be able to fight them in the future, if not I may need to take certain actions with your position here..." Charles gave a concern look at Rogue, but her head was bent, this time looking at the pattern on her gloves...  
  
"Professor...You throw me out...Please...Ah promise in the future Ill do better...Ah swear..." She was on the verge of tears, not know what to do if she was thrown out of this place...  
  
"Rogue, I would never force a fellow mutant in need out into the streets. I was simply considering altering your position, and perhaps taking a break from the team until you find yourself ready to fight..."  
  
"It's not that Ah wasn't ready Professor, its just that Wanda and Ah...she told meh that they came here today ready to rescue meh...They thought Ah was in danger...I never told them why Ah was leaving the Brother Hood..."  
  
"Now it is clear...Perhaps you should take a trip to the boarding house to explain herself. They may be the enemy but they have a right to know why one of their own is gone..." Charles looked concerned for the young Goth sitting across from him...  
  
"Ah am sure Wanda has told them all by now..."  
  
"Still, I think its better if they hear it from you...It is my understanding that Mystique and Magneto are presently in Louisiana, so I do not find that you would be in danger if a fellow student were to accompany so later this evening. I understand Miss Pryde is currently involved with one Lance Alvers , aka Avalanche, and has been visiting the boarding house the past couple of days. I am sure you can accompany her."  
  
"Ah will do my best..."  
  
"I am sure you will Rogue. You are dismissed..."  
  
As Rogue left the Professors office she wondered, not on about how to possible start explaining her departure to the Brother Hood, but how Xavier knew what ever student was up to every minute of the day. Then she remember who has the room next to hers and that Jean has a big mouth when is comes to "updating" him on the activities of the other X-men...  
  
"That's how he knew about Kitty and Lance..."  
  
When Rogue found out Kitty had begun going out with Alvers she swore her not to tell him. When Kitty asked why she told her to mind her business and she would tell her eventually, then turned up her Marilyn Manson CD and stopped talking.  
  
"I guess know I should probly tell her...."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
Rogue turned about and found the exact girl she had been about to look for...  
  
Somewhere in Louisiana...  
  
"So do we have a deal?" Asked an older man, standing in the shadows of an old abandoned warehouse...  
  
"Oui, homme. Dis Cajun is now in your service..."  
  
"...And as long as you stay in my service your family will be safe from the other guilds...Mystique will show you where the headquarters is...I have other business to attend in Moscow..." With that the silver aired man was off in his giant steal vehicle, flying off into the night...  
  
The Cajun looked his new "co" boss up and down...he had no idea what he had gotten himself into...  
  
"Does the madam play cards, par chance?" 


	5. Confrontations and why they suck

A place to call home

Chapter 5: Confrontations and why they suck ass

Author's Note: Looks like my readers enjoyed the introduction of Remy…it was fun writing that little timbit of Cajun-y goodness…however short it may be….also I noticed that I am not always constant with the accents….ill get better I promise…and I also notice the tiny mistakes…I promise ill do a better job fixing up my grammar…lol…anyway…hope you like the next chapter….things are really starting to change…THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!KEEP THEM UP!!

Rating: PG-13…I just can't get my damn mouth under control…

Disclaimer: Until I control all media in the world…. which I will once I get my first zillion…I do not own X-men….

The two girls were still standing in the hallway in front of their room…

"Ah…. Kitty…Ah think Ah should tell you some thangs…"

"Look Rogue, I know that your having a hard time adjusting here…and I understand that we are a little different…if its about you not wanting to be a roommate with me I fine with that, okay?" Kitty looked over at Rogue with piercing eyes, with her arms folded over her chest. She had obviously been hurt but Rogues prep comment earlier…

"No…it's not like that honestly. You're the only one that really wants to welcome meh here…"

"Yeah…I've noticed that Jean and Scott aren't exactly warming up to you…does it have something to do about where they found you a couple of weeks ago?"

"Um..sorta …that's what we need to talk about…Ah need a favour from you…but Ah only thinks its fair that Ah explain myself before you grant meh it…" Rogue looked sincerely at Kitty…

"But first, you think weh could be friends?" Rogue offered her hand to Kitty…She stared at the offered had for a second, then jumped up and gave Rogue a giant huge…

"OF COURSE!!!"

Rogue jumped back a little at the contact, but was happy she finally had one ally in that damn place…

The two girls smiled.

"Okay, so what is it that you have to tell me…"

The two girls turned into their room and closed the door, where for almost two hours Rogue told Kitty almost everything about her past, some things she wouldn't tell any one else…but she seemed to trust Kitty…little did she know there was someone in their closet listening to every word…

Later that evening…

The two teens pulled up in front of the brotherhood boarding house, a little nervous to go up to the front door…

"Oh man, I have never been here this soon after a fight, or with other people inside…"

Kitty looked over at the dilapidated house, windows broken, unruly grass, have a picket fence and the list grew longer as she looked at the house for a couple more minutes…

"Well, I am here…shouldn't be to bad…but wait…If you and Lance are starting to go out, how come you fought him today?" Rogue looked over at Kitty, a little confused…

"We made a rule, that when the uniforms go on we aren't together, that we aren't even friends…I guess I makes it easier…" Kitty looked down at her hands, unsure how to explain further to Rogue…

"Its okay, you don't need tah tell meh anymore…Lets get this over with and go inside…"

Both took deep breaths and walked up the cracked path to the doorway, which was almost off its hinges…

"Should you or I…"

"Go ahead…Ah am to nervous…'

"I understand…don't worry…I stay with you if you want me to…"

"No…Ah have ta talk with Wanda alone…"

Kitty gave Rogue an acknowledging nod…and knock on the door…

They both waited for a few minutes….nobody coming to answer…

"This is stupid we should just go…"

With that an out of breath Lance opened the door…he had been trying to clean the house as much as he could before letting Kitty come inside….the others have never been around when she came …didn't tell me you ….were coming over…" A red Lance leaned up against the doorframe…he had yet to notice Rogue standing next to her…then he casually glanced over to see if it was one of the other X-geeks…but he didn't know which…

"Rogue?…I thought….I thought….WANDA!!" Lance yelled up the stair case behind him…seconds later a red and black, not very happy, Goth stood at the top…

"WHAT IS IT Alvers…I am trying to finish Interview With the Vampire before I have to return it to Pietro…" Wanda looked down at the figures in the doorway!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Wanda sent a hex at Rogue and Kitty's direction, unfortunately it hit a passing Toad instead…

"Yo, what did I Do this time Bunnycakes?"

Wanda sent another at Toad, this time intentionally, not speaking but giving him a glare that sent him to hid behind Lance…

"Wanda…whats going on…I thought Rogue had been kidnapped…but she is back here on our door step…with an X-geek...sorry Kitty… and now your sending hexes at her?"

Lance had been to busy to notice her in the fight earlier that day…Wanda had told Toad to keep his mouth shut…

"Why haven't you told them Wanda?" Rogue looked up at the wary witch….

"They didn't need to know their precious Rogue had defected to the other side…" Wanda shot Rogue a new look, one that would cause small children to cry.

"Roguey…what is she talking about, yo?" Toad looked at Rogue behind Lance, still scared of the wrath of Wanda…

"Toad…Ah think Ah need to talk to all of ya…explain mehself…" Rogue looked at the ground…to sad to look into an of their eyes…especially Wanda…

"Ya, like, Rogue needs to talk to you…She has already told me everything…you like totally need to hear her out…" Kitty spoke for Rogue, knowing the poor Goth was already on the verge of tears…but she was too strong to cry in front of everyone…

"Okay…everyone in the living room…" Lance, trying to be a leader, made everyone assemble, he himself wanted to get to the bottom of this…

When they were all sitting down, someone was missing…

Fred was on the couch, squishing Todd into the side of the arm…Wanda just stood there up against the wall , her arms across her chest and she kept mumbling about not listening to traitors…Kitty and Rogue were together on the love seat and lance took his place on the recliner…that's when he noticed a certain speed demon wasn't in the room…

"Okay…where the hell is Pietro…?" Lance stood up and threw his arms in the air…

"I think he went out…or something like that…" Fred looked sheepishly at Lance…

Lance then knew where he was…where he always was…

"Toad go get Pietro…he's in the attic…most likely listening to that Britney Spears CD I saw him with yesterday…" Lance looked up at the ceiling…

"Like right-o boss…" Toad jumped up the stairs…thankful to be allowed to breath again…

A few minutes later, with a dead silence in the room, Toad jumped back in…followed by an angry looking Pietro…

"What the hell lance, I was busy…what is with this meeting?…" Pietro froze when he looked at the love seat where Rogue was sitting…

"….Rogue…I thought…I thought the X-geeks had you…and we tried…but…Lance? Whats going on…" Pietro looked at Lance and then back at Rogue, looking for answers…

"The traitor is going to "explain" herself to us…" Spat the angry witch in the corner…

"Ah am…" Rogue looked angrily at Wanda, now pissed off at her ex best friend…"And Ah am not a traitor…Ah had my reasons for leaving…"

Simultaneously the Brother Hood boys responded, "You Left?" each equally hurt with their response…

"Look, Ah didn't want ta leave…I had to…its like this…" Rogue then went on to explain everything that went on that night two weeks ago, everything she had told Wanda early that day…

"I am still not convinced Rogue…I think we should keep her here…Make her our prisoner…and the we can…"Wanda began to psychotically rant on the various ways they could punish Rogue for leaving…

"No…she wanted to leave…She can leave…"Lance looked over at Rogue, extremely hurt…

"She wanted to leave this family…then go…leave…But remember this…Your no longer welcome here Rogue…we never want to see you here again…" Lance looked away…it was like turning away his own sister…

"Lance, its not Rogue's fault…she" Kitty got to her feet, ready to defend her new best friend…

"I don't want to here it Kitty…you don't understand…both of you get out…NOW!"

With that the Brother Hood Boys got up and left the room…Leaving Wanda and the two girls alone…

"Looks like Roguey's already got a new best friend…You left some stuff here by the way…go get it and then leave…Lance was right…You better not come back…" Wanda then followed suit and left the room, retuning to her solitary confiment upstairs…

When everyone left the two girls left out the door, and got back in the car…

"Wait, don't you like want to get your stuff?"

"No, screw it…lets just leave…"

The pair rode off back to the institute…when they got back Kitty was still fuming at Lance…

"I cant like believe what he did…I am like so busting his ass when I get him on the phone…" Kitty continued to rant as she went towards the kitchen to use the phone…

Rogue continued to walk back to the room…she was like a zombie…just walking without any sign of emotion or pain that her former teammates had just caused her…She thought that they would understand…

She made it to her room, closed and locked the door behind her…sat on her bed and finally let it go…

In a secret lair somewhere in the state of New York… 

"Remy Lebeau, let me introduce you to your new teammates…"

Mystique still hadn't been informed of Rogues absence…she had been busy recruiting the newest Acolyte…

"This is St. John Allerdyce…codename Pyro…" Mystique pointed to the red headed Aussie…

"G'day mate.." Pyro gave him a little salute…

Mystique winced at the immature mutant…

"And this is Peter Rasputin…codename Colossus…"

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, even under this circumstances…" Peter offered his hand to Remy, who shook it vigorously back…

"It is nice to meet both you hommes…now…where can dis Cajun find some food?" Remy raised an eyebrow at the two young men…

"Ill show ya around mate…com on this way to Bucket head Manor…as I like to call it…"

Both guys laughed, except for Peter who gave a half smile…Mystique just shook her head in disappointment…

"They get more immature every damn time…Thank god I am going back to the boarding house tomorrow…at least I have managed to whip those boys into shape…Wonder how Rogue is doing…" With that Mystique headed to her room to begin packing for a return trip home…little did she know what state the home she was returning to was in…

Authours Note: Gasp! Who was in the girls closet? Will they reveal what they heard to all the other mutants? Will they come of the closet?…And when will some romance start to brew!!! What more could possibly happen to those poor BrotherHood boys (and gal)? These questions shall all be anwesered…IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!(ps I know that this chapter sucked…but I had to get the relationships between the characters finished…bleh…this is harder then I thought…)


	6. Throbbing Headaches and Pick Up Lines

A Place to call home  
  
Chapter 6: Throbbing Headaches and Pick Up lines  
  
Authour Note: WOOT! I have reached 5 chapters and 11 reviews...I will write an extra special chapter for all of you!! Thank you ishandahalf, Les723, sleepy26, wandathetiger, KurttyRomyNess, JYNX, xmengirlzrule, and steph14wales for taking the time so far the review for me!! Its a lot of encouragement!! Anyway...this next chapter is going to finally get the official ball rolling...I am a sorry if I haven't included a lot of the newbies...as I like to call them...don't worry...all will be making an appearance...the fic has no end in sight so far...well...there is an end...but I still have no idea how I am going to get there...lol...anyway...enjoy...todays chapter!! Oh..and don't worry...ill tone down the language...I just needed to convey Wanda anger with how I think she would react...and I am planning to toughen up rogue...I seem to have made her unintentionally sad...I promis she'll perk up!!  
  
Disclaimer: Until I get my own giant robot and take over the world, I do not own the X-men...  
  
Rating: PG-13...just because...  
  
By the time Kitty got back from the phone with Lance, Rogue was sound asleep on her bed. Considering it was nearly midnight she should have been in bed along time ago, her curfew for phone time having past its daily 1- hour limit.  
  
She slipped into her pj's and jumped into her covers, immediately falling asleep and trying to forget the horrible day her and Rogue had just had.  
  
Kitty was so worried about her being late for lights out that she didn't notice Rogue was still in her clothes from that day, and that she seemed to be slightly twitching in her sleep, twitching cause by the nightmares in her head.  
  
People surrounded Rogue, all pointing and laughing. She couldn't hear what they were calling out....but she could make out the faces...Lance, Wanda, Todd and all the other Brother Hood boys...She could also see Scott, Jean, Logan, The Professor, Kitty, Kurt and the rest of the X-men there too, all pointing...laughing...  
  
"What DO YAH WANT OF MEH!" She screamed up at them...they towered above her...  
  
Then Mystique appeared beside her, out of thin air...  
  
"They are laughing because they know that you nobody Rogue...Who would want to have a vampire like you as a friend, sucking their very soul from the slightest touch...You should be homeless Rogue...Nobody wants you...HAHAHAHAHA...Your own parents didn't even want you..."  
  
She then disappeared, well the crowded gathered around her...closing in, reaching out for her...  
  
"No...what are you doing'...DON'T TOUCH MEH!"  
  
The crowd put their hands on her bare skin, and she began to absorb all of them....  
  
"NO...Its to much...Stop...STOOOPPP..." She screamed as the psyches entered her mind, making her head feel as if was about to explode...She then fell to the ground...but instead of hitting the cold cement in her dream she kept falling and falling and falling...  
  
"UHHH" Rogue woke with a gasp, clutching her heart.  
  
She looked around the room and saw the sleeping Kitty snoring softly in the bed beside hers.  
  
"It was all a dream...Ah didn't absorb all of their powers...it was just a dream..."  
  
Rogue looked at the clock...2:30 am...  
  
"I need something' ta drink..."  
  
She got up and started walking towards the kitchen, the nightmare had her a headache...Rogue rubbed the her the sides of her head...but the pain only increased, almost taking over her mind.  
  
When she reached the kitchen she just kept walking, as if the she had falling into a trance. Rogue walked and continued out the front door.  
  
In her bare feet she kept walking down the driveway, then not realizing it she phased through the locked gates...  
  
As she was walking down the road a car came barreling down, it hadn't seen her in the darkness of the night. Soon it was seconds away from Rogue, and right before the bumper hit her front she BAM'F ed out of the way...she then proceeded to keep walking.  
  
After speeding her pace considerable, to fast for any bystanders to see, she reached her destination twenty minutes later, the Brother Hood boarding house.  
  
Rogue concentrated and made the foundation of the house shake, awaking all the occupants from their sleep. Before they could make it out the door she telepathically shut all the windows and locked all the doors...She then closed her eyes, and they began to glow. As soon as she opened them a great optic blast pummeled through the brother hood house, punching a hole in the middle. When the beams stopped she created a fireball in her hand and began sending them to the wreckage. She then ended her spree with a final tremor to ensure complete destruction of the building and all the occupants. Rogue turned herself into a wolf and ran off, back toward the institute.  
  
The next morning Rogue awoke by the sound of the alarm...it was time for her danger room session with Logan. Her eyes were fuzzy and a gigantic pain throbbing through her head.  
  
"Geez Rogue, how did you get so dirty in your sleep" The awoken Kitty who also had the same session looked over at her roommate...  
  
"Ah...Ah don't know...Maybe I was sleep walking or something..." Rogue looked down and saw her cloths were ripped and torn, and she had little cuts on her hands. Her feet were just as bad, and looked as if she were wearing soaks made out of mud...She then proceeded to pull a few small leaves from her frazzled hair.  
  
"Oh my god!" Rogue put her hand to her mouth, remembering the dream she had that night...  
  
"Ah thought it was a dream...but...but..." Rogue looked horrifyingly into her hands...  
  
"What are you talking about? What dream?" Kitty looked at the frightened girl...  
  
"Last night...Ah had this dream where..."  
  
An intruding Scott interrupted rogue....  
  
"Guys, meeting now in the professors office...there has been an accident...No time to change, your needed immediately..."  
  
Scott was still in his own pajamas, boxers and a t-shirt.... "I always thought him as a brief guy...maybe he wears both..."Kitty giggled, Rogue sat their petrified...  
  
"What have Ah done?"  
  
Kitty and Rogue got up and walked down the hall and into the Professors offices, all the senior students already there...  
  
"Good, now that your all here I should get right to the point. Not two hours ago at 3 am there was an attack at the Brother Hood house...I sensed it as soon as I awoke this morning. It is imperative we get to the Brother Hood house and rescue all survivors...I have managed to project over the property so that no one stumbles upon them before we do...Now we must make haste and get their immediately..."  
  
"But Professor, aren't they the enemies?" Evan asked the professor, with Kurt and Scott nodding in agreement...  
  
"They are adolescent mutants in need of our help Even, and that is what we will give them..."  
  
"I understand Professor, Let's go X-men, get to the X-jet in five minutes..."  
  
They all raced to their rooms to changes into their uniforms, the entire time while Kitty mumble "Oh my god Lance....what if something happened to him...", Rogue was mumbling something similar, "Oh my god, what hahve Ah done? Did Ah really do this?"  
  
By the time they got to the boarding house they were shocked to find Wanda sitting under a tree, perfectly fine...  
  
"Wanda, where are the others?" Scott ran over and immediately started questioning...  
  
She pointed to the wreckage...just staring into space...  
  
Kitty was the first to reached the ruble, as she began her search for Lance...  
  
"LANCE! LANCE! Where are you?"  
  
She was phasing through cement and wood, trying to find someone...  
  
Kurt was BAM F- ING around, keeping an ear out for any cries of help...  
  
Scott began breaking away rubble, while Jean telepathically moved the bigger pieces aside.  
  
Evan decided he should stay with Wanda, to see if he could get and information to see who did this...Rogue walked around in a daze, still horrified at wait she might have done...then she heard a small cry...  
  
"Help...cough...someone please...I cant move my legs..." Rogue immediately recognized the voice of Pietro...running over...  
  
"Ah swear Ah would never use this powahs..." Rogue braced her legs and lifted a large beam, revealing Pietro underneath; a large part of the wall had fallen on his legs...  
  
"Rogue?...How...?" Pietro tried to get out his confusion while baring the pain...  
  
"Later Sugah..." She lifted the rest of the beam, picked up Pietro and flew him to the X-Jet...  
  
"Hank...I got one...Looks like his legs are broken..." Rogue called out to the great beast that had been preparing inside for the victims...  
  
"Hand him over..."  
  
"Wait, Rogue...Is my sister okay?" He looked at her with a fear she had never seen in him before...  
  
"Don't worreh Pie...she fahne..."  
  
She then took off and began pulling up the larger pieces Jean couldn't lift...  
  
"I FOUND ONE!! SOMECOME OVER QUICK!"  
  
It was Kurt, and Rogue flew over to where he stood. Kurt wondered where she learned to fly but decided this wasn't the time to ask...  
  
"Under here...I think its Todd...If we can just lift it I can..."  
  
Before he could finish Rogue had already grabbed hold of the great piece of roof and threw it twenty feet away...  
  
"Another question for Rogue..." Kurt thought.  
  
Rogue grabbed the small teen and flew him to the X-Jet, he had been unconsciensous but she thankful could feel his labour breathing...  
  
Right behind her was Scott and Jean, who together were attempting to carry and unconscious Fred to the Jet...  
  
Kitty was frantically running around, in tears she screamed Lances name, louder every time...  
  
"Please don't let me be dead..."Rogue whispered under her breath...Then...  
  
"He is over here!" Screamed Evan who had joined the search after it was apparent Wanda wasn't saying anything else...  
  
The whole team rushed over, a hand was peaking through some of the debris...  
  
"Lance!" Kitty quickly phased through the wood and steel to get to him, pulling a bloody and unconscious Lance from underneath...  
  
"He isn't breathing!" Exclaimed Jean...  
  
"Hank! We need help...bring an oxygen tank...!" Screamed Scott at the direction of the Jet...  
  
"There isn't any tahme...someone needs to start CPR...Ah know it but Ah can't do anything..."  
  
Rogue looked around...nobody else seemed to know it...so she improvised...She proceed to tear off a portion of her uniform, then poking a hole in the middle...She placed the cloth over Lances face and started breathing....  
  
"1 one thousand....2 one thousand...3 one thousand breath..." Rogue then began compressions...  
  
"Damint Lance...WAKE UP!" Screamed kitty, who was clutching the poor boys hand...  
  
"1 one thousand...2 one thousand...3 one thousand breath..." Rogue finished the compressions and checked for a pulse...  
  
"Ah feel a pulse! And he seems to be breathing...shallow...but still...." Rogue felt invincible...  
  
"We need to get him to the infirmary...Jean...Get Lance and lets get these guys to the Mansion..." Scott took lead again, but obviously embarrassed he didn't know basic CPR...  
  
When they returned to the Institute a short while later, the exhausted group was meet was the professor in the common room...  
  
"I think you all deserve the day off...you made me proud today X-men...Luckily Hank tells me everyone is going to pull through....  
  
"Is Lance...." Kitty looked up at the Professor hoping for good news...  
  
"Unfortunately it seems as though Mr. Alvers sustained a head injury and is in a coma...But Hank has promised me that he will awake within a few days..."  
  
Kitty collapsed into Kurt who was sitting next to her on the couch, he put a comforting arm around her and let her rest...  
  
"Others, like Mr. Maximoff only suffered a few broken bones and cuts...But they are all resting comfortably in the Infirmary...Miss Maximoff on the other hand hasn't seemed to have sustained any injuries what so ever...but she seems to be in shock and hasn't spoken a word since her arrival. Perhaps she will confide in us the events of last night when she chooses to speak again. That is all...you have the rest of the day to do as you please."  
  
"Ah, professor. Where are the Brother Hood boys going to go now...they don't have anywhere to live..." Kurt, still being the kind-hearted soul he is, was generally concerned for the welfare of his peers...  
  
"Do not worry Mr. Wagner...I shall take care of all the details and reveal the course of action when the time is correct..." The Professor gave the fuzzy blue boy a kind look back..  
  
"Of course, Professor..."  
  
"Good day, and I believe the younger students have prepared you breakfast this morning after they herd of your efforts..."  
  
Before the Professor could say more the staring Evan, Jean and Scott headed off to the kitchen...  
  
Kurt, ignoring his hunger, stayed with Kitty on the couch. Rogue stayed on the chair, incredibly tired and unable to more her aching limbs, and still nursing her throbbing headache...  
  
"You did a great job today Rogue..." Kurt said...  
  
"Thanks sugah...you did a pretty good job yourself...Ah don't think anyone else would have found Todd..."  
  
"How did you do it?" Kurt interjected before she could finish...  
  
"What do ya mean?" Rogue knew he had seen her lift the debris and fly over, along with everyone else, she was just hoping she didn't have to answer questions so soon...  
  
"The powers you had...how come you didn't tell us you possessed those kind?"  
  
"Its complicated...you wouldn't understand..."  
  
"I understand you worked with the Brother Hood before you came here..." Kurt wanted answers, and he had to play the secret card he had been holding since yesterday afternoon...  
  
"I had accidentally teleported into your closed yesterday...I didn't mean to I swear...but I heard everything you told Kitty, about the Brotherhood, Mystiques plan to use you to destroy us...everything you wanted to tell to her...Is that how you got the powers...Did Mystique give them to you...or enhance your already existing ones?..." Kurt revealed all he knew to a stunned Rogue, not stunned he had know everything, just that he had hid in their closet and eavesdropped on their private conservation...  
  
"No...nothin' lahke that..." Rogue looked at her hands, scared about what she was about to tell this almost complete stranger, they hadn't really bonded since she had been there...  
  
"Then what...you can tell me..."  
  
"And me too..." Kitty looked up from Kurt's shoulder, tear stains on her cheeks...  
  
"Okay, but you cant tell anyone...not until Ah am ready to tell them...Understand? Ah haven't even told the professor this..." Rogue began to dig in her memory...  
  
"It was a year ago, Ah had just joined The Brother Hood after my foster mother Irene had left, Ah don't know where, she just disappeared after my powahs manifested. But that's when mah adopted mother finally showed up after 11 years, Mystique..."  
  
The pair on the couch gasped at the fact...  
  
"Anyway, she told meh that in order to join the Brotherhood officially Ah would need to prove to her the extent of mah powahs. So, she set up this mission where Ah would break in to a wear house, attempt to steal the item they were guarding, and Ah would have to absorb anyone that got in my way...She didn't tell my it was a mutant who was guarding the package...Ah got to it fahne, picked up the small steel cube sitting on a table in the middle of the room and turned around to see a tall young women standing behind meh...she said, "I don't think you going anywhere with that young missy...what are you doing up this late anyway?'...Ah thought she was just a guard, not a mutant. Ah took my bare hand and grabbed her hand quickly before she realized what was going on. Ah didn't care if Ah killed her, Ah just wanted to make my mother proud, Ah wanted to be accepted...This was only the second tahme Ah had absorb anyone...AH didn't know what it would be lahke...Then after a few seconds Ah could feel her life-force and powers become mine...she whispered 'what are you doing to me...' before she finally slipped out of mah hands and fell hard to the ground. Ah looked into her vacant eyes, all life gone from them..."  
  
"What a minute...you're the mutant who killed Miss Marvel?"  
  
"Kitty, let her finish..." Hissed Kurt at Kitty...  
  
Kitty stopped and let Rogue continue...  
  
"Thanks Kurt...Then Ah saw her...Mystique crawled out of the shadows, clapping her hands slowly... 'Congratulations Rogue, Welcome to the Brotherhood'...We left the building and Mystique ordered meh to test mah powers...Ah flew a few feet in the air...Flipped a car...Not caring...Ah still wasn't sure what Ah had done...A few days later, when Ah managed to get out of my daze Ah asked Mystique what was in the package Ah had to kill to get...She said 'nothing' and told meh to go train with the others... For the next year Ah didn't see much of Mystique...That night always haunting me...That's why when Mystique tried to use meh for the second time Ah couldn't take it anymore...Ah left, and came here."  
  
Neither Kitty or Kurt said anything after Rogues confession, they just got up and went over and gave Rogue a huge...She didn't flinch...She embraced it...Rogue finally thought that the truth was finally going to heal some of the damage...  
  
"Wait..." Kitty looked up at Rogue... "Do any of the Brother Hood boys know about this...Does Wanda..?"  
  
"No...Ah just let them assume it was part of meh mutation...Ah couldn't tell..."  
  
"Rogue, I think we need to go to the Professors office, then to the infirmary..."  
  
"Ah think you right...but could we sit here just a few more minutes..."  
  
"Yeah..."Kitty gave Rogue another huge, Kurt had run off to the kitchen to bring them back some breakfast... "I think we can..."  
  
Rogue hugged her back...  
  
A bar in New York City the night before...  
  
"Homme, you seriously need to work on you pick up lines..."  
  
"What? Isn't 'Come on baby let me light your fire' just hysterical?"  
  
"Oui...but it doesn't help wit de femmes..." Remy took a shot from his class of bourbon...  
  
"Oh Garcon!! You think a mate could get another beer? And are you sure you don't carry any Australian brands?" John looked at the bartender with a maniacal smile plastered on his face...but when didn't he have a maniacal smile on his face,,,  
  
"By the way Remy...this here fake id you got us really work...Just try to stop these nineteen year olds from having a good time!!"  
  
"Remy be twenty homme...my birthday be last week..."  
  
"Oh...well...then here is to your birthday!! Cheers!!" John took a swig from his Canadian brew...  
  
Just then, a young women burst into the bar, clad in only red and black with accented silver cross earrings and necklace...  
  
"One vodka...straight up..." She made her order to the bartender...  
  
"Ah, let me see some id first..." The man looked her up and down, suspicious she wasn't quite yet 21...  
  
"Here is my id..." She slipped him a hundred dollar bill... ' "One vodka coming up..."  
  
Wanda had escaped the boarding house as soon as her noisy brother had fallen asleep, after her day she headed for the first bar she hit in her car...the same bar a trio of acolytes had also happened to stumble upon...  
  
The pyromaniac looked at her direction intrigued by her intensity...  
  
"Now that is my kind of Sheila..." He exclaimed, while pointing her out to the thief beside him...  
  
"Dat femme be a little rough around the edges for dis thief..." Remy looked her up and down...  
  
"I believe that she is Magneto's daughter..." Said the once silent Peter, who had been nursing a cola, he was the designated driver...  
  
"I think we better leave then...C'mon....Its only midnight...We have a few more bars to hit...With bucket head out of sight and the blue girl back in Bayville we got to have some fun before we have to get back to work..." The other two agreed with John...They paid the bartender and headed for the door, not before John had slipped the Goth girl his cell phone number...Magneto or not, he was truly intrigued...  
  
Wanda saw the piece of paper a tall redhead had just thrown her way...thinking she needed something to play with she tucked into her pocket...  
  
"He should be fun to play..." Little did she know he worked for her father...  
  
At around 2:45 am she decided she had had enough, not of the alcohol (she was barely drunk) but she had had enough of the stupid frat boys who kept asking her if she had to get back to the cave before sunrise...  
  
"Stupid humans...they'll gets whets coming to them..." She slipped the bartender another hundred and headed for the door, not before sending a hex in the way of the group of the frat boys who had been badgering her all night...She didn't even turn around but heard a large crash and an "OH MY GOD...WATCH OUT!!"....she chuckled and then crossed another bar off the list of bars that were lame and not worth her time...  
  
She got to her car parked around back and headed for the boarding house...She had auto drive so she programmed the route and fell asleep for the 45 minute trip...  
  
Author's Note: YaY...that was fun...anyway...sorry about Logan being MIA along with Strom...youll find out where they have been hiding...MUAHAHAHAHA...anyway...hope you enjoyed it...Next installment well see what happends to the now homeless brother hood gang...see ya!!  
  
By the way...I just remembered that I have neglected to really mention everyones ages...so here is the list... Rogue-17 Kitty-17 Kurt-16(and a half) Scott-18 Jean-18 Evan-16 Remy-20 John-19 Peter(and I am sorry I don't know how to spell his Russian name)-21 Wanda-17 Lance-18 Todd-15 Blob-16 Peitro-17 That's it for now...ill try to incorporate to newbie more...but this fic is really concentrated on the older ones...if there is a character you absolutely love and he or she hasn't appeared let me know and ill work them into it for a cameo or something more 


	7. Evil Daddies and Hiding MindControllers

A place to call home  
  
Chapter 7: Evil daddies and hiding mind controllers...  
  
Author's Note: A million apologies for the lateness of this chapter...last Wednesday I left abruptly for Kingston and had no internet nor computer available...I was basically in the middle of nowhere surrounded by trees...anyway...I am going to make this chapter extra awesome...but aren't they all? Also a thank you goes out to xmengurlzrule for telling me how to spell Piotr name... And yes Scarlet Suicide, this will eventually become somewhat of a Jonda... And also thanks to new reviewer EvilWhiteRaven...sorry its so late...do I still get a cookie anyway??... And also to Untouchable Hexing Witch who couldn't review on the site but sent me a very nice email...and of course thanks to all my other reviewers...and without further adieu, here is the next chapter....  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own any thing related to the X-men, but I will one day when I get the giant robot working...  
  
Rating: PG-13, just to keep it on the safe side...  
  
Later that morning...  
  
Rogue had finished her little breakfast with Kurt and Kitty in the common room, and left them sleeping on the couch, both snoring loudly. She wasn't quite sure if she was ready to tell the Professor the secret of her powers yet, though she suspected he already knew somehow (he was a telepath after all) and she didn't have the strength to visit the Brother Hood boys down in the infirmary. But there was still someone she had to see.  
  
She apporoched the wooden door and gave it a light tap before entering,  
  
"Wanda? Are ya in here?" Rogue whispered into the darkened room  
  
The Professor had given Wanda her own room, since she didn't need direct medical attention and deserved some privacy, in the girls wing of the mansion...  
  
Rogue then saw her shift in the bed, roll around facing her. Her dark eyes pieced Rogue.  
  
"Hello Rogue..." Spat Wanda bitterly, "Here to gloat in our defeat I see?"  
  
Taken aback, I took Rogue a few seconds to reply...  
  
"Wanda, its nothin' lahke that...Ah came to make sure you were okay..."  
  
"And its apparent I am still breathing so you might as well just leave..." Wanda then sat up, but turned her head away from Rogue...  
  
"Ah am not leavin till Ah have a chance to talk to ya..."  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say Rogue...Your just a whiny little bitch trying to make herself feel not guilty about abandoning her family..."  
  
"Wanda!...WILL you JUST SHUT UP!" Rogue got furious at Wanda's stubborn attitude, she walked the rest of the way into the room and slammed to door...  
  
"Rogue, just get the hell out I am not talking to you...." She gave Rogue a glare that was usually reserved for her brother when she got pissed off at him...  
  
"Well, ya don't need ta talk...Ah just need you to listen to meh...and for that last time I didn't abandon you...if I didn't leave Ah would've died..." Rogue was almost in Wanda's face, as the final words from her mouth drove her to silence  
  
"Rogue, what are you talking about?" Wanda was scared, not knowing what Rogue was talking about...They had always been in danger, but this sounding different...  
  
Rogue sat on the bed next to Wanda, looking down at her hands, she began the story she had just shared with Kurt and Kitty a few hours before...  
  
Only a few hours away from the Institute...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE ISNT DEAD!" Magneto was in a rage, as he sent metallic objects flying in his office...  
  
"After my survey a few hours after the mission, I found her sitting outside of the wreckage. She was completely unharmed..." Mystique slowly, and nervously reported to her boss...  
  
"How did this happen? My daughter was suppose to be hit by the bulk of the attack, her room was specifically targeted...WHY THE HELL WASN'T SHE IN THE ROOM!"  
  
A car outside the building, Mystique's to be exact, could be heard outside, crashing to the ground. The blue metamorph winched ('And I just finished the last damn payment!' she thought to herself).  
  
"Sir, I assure you, the mutants we hired, as well as brainwashed and bribed, were fully qualified to handle this mission. It wasn't the amount of power or force used against her. She simple wasn't there the time of the attack..." Mystique knew Magneto was going to blame her for this somehow anyway. She looked over at Sabertooth in the corner of the office who was flipping through the morning paper, oblivious to the goings-on around him...  
  
"What do you mean she wasn't there! Where was she then?" Magneto was grinding his teeth...  
  
"Ah...apparently Sir, according to my sources, she was in a bar..." Mystique braced herself...  
  
"HOW did she get into a bar! SHE is only 17!" Magneto slammed his fists onto the desk... "And don't these children, that you are responsible for Mystique, have a curfew of some kind! The failure of this mission is on your head, therefore you shall be punished, severely" Magneto finally sat down in his chair, and dove into deep thought on how he was going to punish her...  
  
"Ya know boss...I couda taken care of the little brat for ya in one swipe...No fancy teams or other mutants necessary..." Sabertooth finally chirped from behind the obituary section, while cracking the knuckles of his left hand...  
  
"But then the entire mission would be pointless! Wouldn't it Creed?" Magneto was glaring at him from behind the frame of the helmet...  
  
"Ah, I guess...but..."  
  
"But Nothing! Now, Mystique, as for your punishment. You are no longer in charge of the Brother Hood. I shall be relinquishing the responsibilities of training them to the Acolytes. Also, you will be taking orders from them, as well as Sabertooth. You no longer have rank among us Mystique because of your failure...." Magneto seemed amused by his decision...  
  
"You...You...YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME!" Mystique cried.  
  
"Mystique, you are dismissed. Please send in Gambit, Pyro and Colossus for their instruction...If not I will let Sabertooth decided your next punishment for inability to follow simple instructions. And believe me, he will not be as light on you as I..." Magneto gave a little chuckle and motioned her to leave with his hand...  
  
She said nothing as she solemnly left the room...  
  
Magneto turned to Sabertooth,  
  
"Perhaps we shall see some change in the success of the Brother Hood once the Acolytes arrive to take charge..."  
  
He didn't know how right he was in saying that, though the change what he expected wouldn't be what he thought...  
  
Back at the Mansion...  
  
Wanda stared at Rogue, no longer sure of who she really was anymore. She thought she had been her friend, but her inability to see her pain made her to believe other wise...  
  
"Rogue....I...I didn't know..." Wanda looked down, ashamed to look her in the face.  
  
"Wanda, its okay. Its mah fault for not telling you what Mystique had made me do or how Ah got my other powers..." Rogue took Wanda's hand and gave it a light squeeze to reassure her...  
  
"We can start over again. Go back to the way it was..."  
  
"But Rogue...we're on different teams. We can't be friends again. Everything is to different..." Her eyes began to tear...not even the attack made her do this...  
  
"Why don't you join us then Wanda? Escape from your father. Become an X- man with me..."  
  
"NO!...I can't leave my brother...I know I may seem to hate him for following my father, but he is still the only family I have left, the only family I care about. I can never abandon him..." Wanda became angry, the emotion evaporating the tears, which were about to fall.  
  
"Fahne. Don't leave the Brother Hood. Maybe one day we can be friends again though. When all this crap is over with...though it may never really be over..." Rogue got up and moved toward the window, leaving Wanda sitting on the edge of the bed, upset but hopeful at the comment Rogue had just made. They looked up at each and made a silent agreement to remain friends, even if they were on separate teams...  
  
"You know...we mutie Goths have got to stick together...we're a rare breed ya know..." Both girls gave a lighthearted laugh at the comment Wanda had just made. She then got up from the small bed and went over to Rogue, putting a hand on her covered shoulder.  
  
"Rogue. I think you should tell Pietro and the others what you just told me..." She looked hopefully into her friend's eyes.  
  
Rogue looked at the window, staring back at Wanda through the reflection, a very sad expression was on her face. No tears fell, she was determined to stay strong in front of her. One of them had to be.  
  
"Ah know...Ah...Ah just don't think Ah can do it alone..."  
  
"Then lets go down together...and if anyone gives you a hard time if you try to talk ill hex the Toad's ass..."  
  
Both laughed, the air lightened in the room.  
  
"Only Toad?"  
  
The girls turned and headed for the door, but suddenly Rogue turned to Wanda, with a sudden realization...  
  
"Wanda, how come you weren't hurt in the attack this last night?"  
  
"Simple, I wasn't there when I happened. I went out, like I do every night now, to a bar in the city. By the time I got back the house was rubble and I was too drunk to do anything to help...I couldn't talk, I was in shock. I thought my brother was dead..." Wanda looked down...  
  
"Its okay Wanda, you don't need to say anything else...Let's just go..."  
  
The two then towards the infirmary to see the Brother Hood Boys.  
  
Rogue still had thoughts of her dream in her head, 'Did I really cause all this?' she kept questioning herself. She knew she needed to talk to the Professor soon.  
  
Back at Magneto's Lair later that afternoon...  
  
It was late in the afternoon... "So, homme...Did the femme ever call you back?" Remy teased the pyromaniac across the room from him, knowing full well that she hadn't...  
  
"Look Cajun I don't want to talk about it..." John was obviously upset with this certain subject.  
  
Remy was sitting in the recliner of the living room of the complex, flipping through his latest copy of Spin Magazine. Pyro was sprawled on the couch, looking up at the ceiling, clicking his lighter on and off, a habit that formed when he became bored or aggregated with something. The silent Piotr was on a stool in the corner of the room, slouching over his sketchpad, with Andre Boceli (music which he only played when drawing) blaring from the headphone strapped to his ears.  
  
"Remy just saying homme...if they don't call within the first 24-hours they usually don call at all..." A smirked came across his face, he was enjoying taunting the young aussie during boring afternoons.  
  
"Look, I gave it a shot, okay? And look, she is Magneto's daughter, so it wouldn't have worked out anyway..." John looked over a Remy, he was becoming increasingly annoyed with him...  
  
"She didn't know that...That's all I am gonna say..." Remy then went back to his magazine.  
  
John was about to get up and kick the Cajun smug ass when a shaken, yet oddly emotionless Mystique entered the room.  
  
"Magneto would like to see you in his office immediately..."  
  
She then left and walked to her room, a door slammed. The two boys then heard what sounded oddly like a scream being muffled with a pillow...  
  
"What's going on? We didn't do anything, did we?" John looked nervously at Remy.  
  
"On the contrary, I believe it has been our inability to do anything that has caused this summoning from the reclusive Magneto..." Stated Piotr, who had taken off his headphones when Mystique had entered the room.  
  
"We better go now. By the looks of the blue girls face it must be nothing good..." Still nervous John said, as they began walking to Magneto's office.  
  
"Remy thinks you right, homme. Nothing good at all..."  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
Lance was still in a coma in the infirmary, with Kitty beside his beside every chance she got. Beast was still confident he would awaken any day, as scans showed that there wasn't any major brain damage.  
  
Pietro was healing quicker then anyone, thought the cast still had to remain on his arm, and the two broken ribs slowed his pace down considerable. Each movement was a constant reminder he had to slow down for a while.  
  
Blob was fine, except for the bump on his head. His impenetrability kept any bones from breaking, but he that still didn't keep him from getting a nasty concussion and 30 stitches to his left leg. Both he and Pietro were ready to leave.  
  
Toad was toad, and the broken leg he sustained made him believe that he could treat everyone like a servant. He stayed in bed the entire time, believing his injury rendered him immobile, and didn't move an inch. He quite enjoyed his stay at the mansion, and didn't want to leave anytime soon.  
  
Scott, Jean and Evan discussed the current situation in the kitchen while cleaning the morning dishes.  
  
"When are they leaving again?" Asked an annoyed Jean, who had been helping Hank in the infirmary the last couple of days and was growing tired of their guests.  
  
"As soon as Alvers is awake I am sure the Prof will ask them to leave." Stated Scott sympathically to a frazzled Jean.  
  
"Yeah, I am not comfortable with Maximoff under the same roof as me. I bet their up to something, those evil little..." Evan began complaining as Rogue and Wanda walked into the kitchen in search of leftovers. Both had been late for breakfast...  
  
"Which Maximoff are you talking about, me or my brother...?" She began to clench her fist as if to hex him, but Rogue intervened.  
  
"Relax Wanda, Ah am sure he didn't mean anything by it...Right Evan?" Hoping Evan would catch on and help her avert a melt down.  
  
"No...I meant it. Your brother and all his Brother Hood cohorts are no good, evil little bastards. I may have helped rescue them, but I still think your all up to no good..."  
  
Wanda reached up and hexed him to the floor.  
  
"That was a warning...Next time its through the god damned window..." She then turned to Rogue, "I'm not hungry anymore, I'll meet you in the infirmary..." Wanda turned toward the door and abruptly left Rogue behind.  
  
Jean whispered to Scott, "Leave it to Rogue to make friends with the wicked witch of the west..." Both snickered at her comment. Rogue could hear them, but instead of retaliating forcefully like Wanda, she simply turned around and pushed her way out the door. She unintentionally knocked the poor door off its hinges.  
  
She then started the quickly walk to meet Wanda, not noticing where she was going. A second later she was back on the floor.  
  
"Why is it we're always meeting in the hallway like this, Stripes?" Shot Logan toward Rogue on the floor.  
  
"Ah don't know...maybe cause I always seem to be in a hurry to somewhere..." She got up and stood in front of the Canadian, wanting only to leave.  
  
"I think this time you were in a hurry from something...What did the kitchen door ever do to you to deserve that..." He pointed at the door laying on the ground.  
  
"Look, its nothing okay...Just let me go..." She started to walk away from him, but Logan grabbed her arm...  
  
"The others aren't treatin' you bad, are they. I've noticed in the danger room that besides half-pint and the elf noone seems to be teaming up with you..." He looked at her sympathetically... "Or is it about your powers and how you got them?...Scott and Jean should know better then..." Logan began getting angry at the level of immaturity his students possessed...  
  
"NO...look its nothing lahke that okay! Just let me go...Wanda is waiting for me in the infirmary..."  
  
"Fine go, but we're going to talk about this later...like it or not." Logan eyed her to show he was serious..  
  
"Yeah, okay. We'll talk. Ah promise."  
  
"Fine. Go then. And I'll take care of the door..."  
  
"Thanks Logan."  
  
Both parted ways in the hallway  
  
Forty-Five minutes away, On the highway...  
  
"So mates, what's the plan again? And why did we decide Piotr gets to drive?" John looked at his two companions from the backseat...  
  
"We go to the mansion, get the Brother Hood boys, not Wanda. Then we go back to "Bucket Head Manor", as you call it, till a new place is secured for them, then we train them. Magneto doesn't want them under the eye of Xavier any longer. And I get to drive because I am the only one with a legal license..." Piotr kept his eyes on the road the entire time he spoke...  
  
"And when is anything we do legal?" Asked John.  
  
"Why not de femme? Remy thought Scarlet Witch was part of de Brother Hood?"  
  
"Well mate, looks like Magneto doesn't want his beautiful daughter knowing where he is. Besides, doesn't look as if he cares much were the poor Sheila ends up. She could be living in a cardboard box for all he cares...Hey...did Mags ever explain to any of you two how or why the boarding house was smashed up?" The inquisitive John inquired.  
  
"Non, mon ami. Just said there was an unforeseen attack and they needed to be acquired and relocated..."  
  
"Okay...I guess that sounds right...Hey...I LOVE THIS SONG!!" John leaned over the two in the front and turned up the radio, blasting "Light My fire" to the whole highway.  
  
John began to sing along, as the other two tried to ignore his awful Jim Morison impression...  
  
Back at the Mansion , The infirmary...  
  
"HE SAID WHAT!?!" An enraged Pietro shouted at his sister, while winching at the pain his outburst caused...  
  
"Calm down Pietro, Wanda took care of him for you." Rogue tried to settle him down so he didn't break another rib.  
  
"Regardless of what Wanda did, if I wasn't stuck in this damn room..." Pietro began pacing up and down the room.  
  
"Like Rogue just said, calm down. Its over. I just thought you'd like to know I stuck up for you. Don't worry about that Daniels jerk or the others. I am sure father will come for us any day now to bring us to a new home..."  
  
"If Alvers would just wake up we'd be out of her by now..." Pietro looked over at the sleeping Lance, Kitty had just taken a seat beside him, reading a book.  
  
Todd and Fred were relatively quiet, as they were scarfing down on the food Kitty had brought down for Lance. Though she didn't seem to mind...Then...  
  
"Hey, get your slimy paws off my lunch!" Lance tried to shout, as he tried to slowly get up from bed...  
  
"Lance! OH MY GOD!! I AM LIKE SO LIKE HAPPY YOUR AWAKE!" Kitty practically screamed as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders...  
  
"Hey! watch it...I am still a little soar..." Complained a still happy Lance, happy Kitty seemed to have forgotten his treatment of Rogue a few days earlier...he had looked up at the wall and saw what date it was...  
  
"Mr. Alvers, a little soar is an understatement. Not only did you suffer a major concussion which put you in a coma for nearly three days, but you also have a broken collar bone and a hair line fracture on your ankle...." Beast had hurried in from his office when he heard Kitty scream. He began to check his vitals...  
  
"Opps" was all Kitty could muster as she unwrapped herself from Lance.  
  
"Lance, I am glad your okay..." Rogue looked at him, as the rest of the teens in the room nodded along in agreement...  
  
"Look, I think there is something you guys should know. I saw who attack the boarding house...."  
  
Everyone looked at him in shock, as he prepared to reveal the hard knowledge he had kept for these past days...  
  
"I think the professor should hear this to..." "I'll go find him." Kitty got up and ran towards the door, surprised to see he was already on his way down the hall.  
  
Lance wished it wasn't him who had to say this...  
  
When all were in the room, he spoke.  
  
"It was Magneto..."  
  
Everyone stood in disbelief. Was he really capable of nearly killing his own team, his own children in fact?  
  
"Mr. Alvers, this is a very serious accusation. How do you know it was Magneto and not some other mutant? Xavier was as confused just as much as the teenagers....  
  
"I know its him...I swear...You can scan my brain if you want..." Lance looked at the professor with intense eyes. He was telling the truth for once...  
  
"Wait...No...It couldn't be my father! He would never do that to me!!" Pietro was angry not just at Lance, but at the possibility it was his father who tried to kill the Brother Hood...  
  
"He would to me..." Wanda walked over and sat in a stool in a corner. Rogue walked up to Lance.  
  
"How do you know for certain it was him? Did you see him?" Rogue was worried, maybe Magneto had controlled her somehow to destroy the boarding house...  
  
"No...I didn't see him specifically...But....I had been walking around the boarding house. I couldn't sleep. I was still upset that you left us, and upset I had yelled at Kitty. I was in the living room when I heard something outside, near the bushes under the window...I don't think he saw me...But he was concentrating on something...Then I remembered who he was, he had came to the boarding house on occasion to help Wanda with her powers..." Lance was then interrupted...  
  
"Mesmero?" Wanda looked up at Lance...  
  
"Yeah, him...But I don't know what happened next because this beam punched through the house...I went flying and all I can remember after that is waking up here..."  
  
"But you only saw Mesmero, you don't know my father hired him..." Pietro was trying to defend his only parent the best way he could...  
  
"No...Mesmero was indebted to Father for something...not sure what exactly...But if anyone had him pull off that attack it was Magneto..." Wanda was surprised who had attacked them. She could have almost seen it coming...  
  
"But why would Magneto want us dead, yo?" Toad looked at the Professor, hoping maybe he would have some answers...  
  
"That is a question we would have to ask him Todd. But for now all I can do is offer you a place of refuge..."  
  
Just then three figures burst into to the infirmary...  
  
"I believe, homme, dat dis mutants will be coming with us..." Gambits as glared red as he prepared for an attack. He charged a card and aimed if at the Professor....  
  
Author's Note: Well...I am going to end it there...hopefully ill have another by tonight...also...after Wednesday there wont be any new chapters till at least August 1st. I am off to Europe but I promise part one of this series will be done by the end of the summer!!  
  
And yes, I have decided to turn it into a series, this fic has become quiet long for me...I thought it best to divide it up in parts...But believe me...it shall be completed...Till then, EXCELSIOR!! 


	8. Pyros, Cajuns and RussiansOH MY!

**A place to call home  
  
Chapter 8: Pyros, Cajuns and Russians...OH MY!  
  
Author's Note: Hope everyone liked the last chapter...and by the end of this one all questions shall be answered...and finally, some JONDA in this chapter, though I don't know how long the Romyness is going to take, sorry to disappoint. Also, A very special thank you to KONCUR for reviewing!! And here is the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the X-men or any affiliated characters, once again tear...  
  
Rating: PG-13, for obvious language use reasons...**

* * *

"So homme, what will it be...The Brother Hood boys or your life..." Remy looked at the professor, the card glowed brighter...  
  
"There is no need to resort to violence...I am sure we can come to some kind of agreement..." The professor didn't want a fight in his own home.  
  
"Remy?" A stunned Rogue asked from other side of the room.  
  
"Chere?," Gambit uncharged the card he held, dropping it to the floor. He ran over to Rogue and brought her into a tight embrace, "I thought I'd never see you again..." He whispered into her ear.  
  
Both had evidence of tears forming in their eyes.  
  
Suddenly, Rogue broke out of the embrace, kicking him hard in the shin...He stumbled backward, but not falling. He sat down quickly on an open bed and rubbed at the now bruised leg...  
  
"Dat hurt chere..." Remy eyed her playfully...  
  
"What the hell are ya doin'?" Rogue looked furiously into his eyes, ignoring the confused onlookers.  
  
"Well, I was huging you, I thought you'd be happy to see me..."Remy was taken aback by Rogues anger...  
  
"Happy?...Ya just tried to kill The Professor...And ya are trying to kidnap mah friends...Happy ain't the word sugah..." Rogue turned away from him, hiding her happiness at seeing him after all that time...  
  
"Well I didn't kill anybody did I?" Remy got back up, walking slowly toward Rogue, wincing silently at the sever pain she caused, though he wouldn't admit it was that bad...  
  
"Rogue, you like know him?" A surprised Kitty asked from beside a fuming Lance.  
  
"Yeah, she knows him...She was HIS girlfriend." Wanda spook up from the corner where she was still sitting...  
  
"WANDA!" Rogue cried out, "You weren't suppose ta tell..."   
  
"Sorry, I forgot...I thought you'd tell Kitty at least..."  
  
"Girls, this is not time for some silly bicker...We must face the current problems at hand..."  
  
"Sorry Professor" Rogue said, Wanda just rolled her eyes...  
  
Gambit had rejoined Colossus and Pyro at the door.  
  
"Yes...I believe we do have business to attend to. And I apologize for the brash actions of my comrade. We will only resort to physical violence if necessary. We have orders from Magneto to find and attain The Brother Hood" Piotr decided he should speak instead of the other two for very apparent reasons...  
  
"Wait...YOU WORK FOR MY FATHER?" Wanda got up and was about the hex all of them out of the building when she noticed the young red-head in the back...  
  
"Its you....From the bar..." Wanda unclenched her fists...  
  
"You never called me back..." Pyro actually looked hurt for once...  
  
"For obvious reasons...my father tried to kill us last night...I really didn't have time..." Wanda then got angry as she remembered what she was about to do...  
  
"Wait...Wanda, don't do anything brash...If he gave you his number he must not have known that your father was out to kill ya..." Rogue stepped up and put a hand on Wanda's shoulder, hoping to avoid any outbreaks of violence.  
  
Wanda unclenched her fists and her facial muscles relaxed.  
  
"I guess..." She looked down at her hands and walked away, back to her seat in the corner.  
  
"Ah, we only had orders to take de boys. Mags didn't say anything at de fille." Gambit said this fact solemnly, pointing toward Wanda in the corner. He was not enjoying himself now that he finally knew where his Rogue was, and how she now despised him.  
  
Wanda didn't respond. She only sat in silence.  
  
"I believe it is time we return. Colossus turned around and walked out the door. Todd, Fred and Lance (much to the silent protest of Kitty) began to follow suit. Three remained.   
  
Gambit only stared at his "chere". Pyro traced his eyes over the outline of Wanda's face.  
  
"I am not leaving without my sister." Quicksilver remained firm, not moving from his spot.  
  
"Just leave Piotro."  
  
"Wanda, I am not leaving without you. That's final." Piotro was getting upset that she could let go so easily.  
  
"Piotro, Father wants you. He never intended to kill you, he wanted to kill me. Now he wants you home and me out in the streets...NOW JUST BLOODY LEAVE!" Wanda rose up and hexed Quicksilver down to the ground. He looked up at her, got to his feet and speed out the room.  
  
Pyro was scared now at what he wanted to say, he gave her a final look and discreetly left the room. Gambit was less subtle.  
  
"Chere?" Remy looked over at Rogue. She ignored him. He grabbed a card from his pocket and dropped it to the ground. He left, regretting everything. Except her.  
  
"Wanda," began the Professor, "You do know you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish..."  
  
"Thank you Professor. I think I will." Wanda got up and left the room, muttering under her breath "Anything to get that bastard..."  
  
Rogue remained. "Lance sure was eager ta leave..."  
  
Kitty stomped out of the room.  
  
"Actually Rogue he projected loudly in his mind to myself and Jean before he left that he was only going to find out why Magneto attacked the Brotherhood house in the first place." The professor informed a now shocked room. "As for Todd and Fred it is their prerogative to follow their leader." Everyone knew why Piotro left.  
  
"I believe that Miss Pryde should not be informed of Lance's activities for now. She may worry for his safety and we do not need another teammate in distress."  
  
Everyone left the room, except Rogue who stayed behind with the Professor.  
  
"Professor, about the attack..."  
  
"I know that you believe you are responsible for the attack on the Brother Hood somehow...But I believe is another explanation out there somewhere. Do not worry." Xavier gave her a comforting nod.   
  
Rogue turned to leave the room,   
  
"And Rogue, I would like to ask if Wanda would be able to room with you and Miss Pryde. I believe it may be difficult for her to adjust."   
  
"No problem Professor. I would have requested it had you not asked first. She is my friend, I hate it when she is in pain..." She trailed off that last part, not allowing the Professor the hear it.  
  
She then started off toward the door, her emerald eyes following her feet. Something then caught the corner of her eye. She looked over and gave a small gasp...  
  
On the ground laid a single card, the queen of hearts.  
  
She walked quickly past it, only to turn and around. She picked it up and shoved it deep into her pocket, looking around to make sure nobody saw.

* * *

Authour Note...Okay, I know this is extremely short...but I want to get something out there...I am finally reunited with my trusty laptop, so expect the chapters to come quicker then before...hope you enjoyed it...please review and help me out if anything seems confusing...I find myself confused at times....lol 


	9. Haunting Photos and Long Drives

A Place To Call Home…  
  
Chapter 9: Haunting Photographs and Long drives  
  
Author's Note: Well, I know the last chapter sucked…but it was written in intervals…so there was a lack on continuity on my part…anywho…the next one will hopefully kick ass…but I am not sure yet…thank you to all the new reviewers out there…all your words helps millions for me…anyway….on with the story…  
  
Disclaimer: Even though I own all the dvds, it does not entitle me to the rights of X-men or Evolution…therefore I do not own any of the characters…  
  
Rating: PG-13…my language isn't that bad( I hope)  
  
A Week Later… Magneto's Evil Secret Lair…  
  
The atmosphere was quite gray that afternoon, as two young mutants sat idly in a vacant living room.  
  
"So has she called yet homme?" Asked an unusually drab looking Cajun from his spot on the couch.  
  
"No…not yet…"The unhopeful Aussie chirped as he clicked his lighter, staring hopelessly at the phone.  
  
"Has she called yet Mate?" Asked Pyro from his seat on the floor.  
  
"Non…"  
  
Both gave a heavy sigh.  
  
Just then Mystique walked into room, she took one look at the depressed mutants and turned back the other way…Shaking her head.  
  
Just as walked through the door Pietro and Lance walked into the room. Both seemed upset at the scene they stumbled upon.  
  
"Are you to still depressed…Man you to need to get lives…" Pietro has harsh on the two, as he was still upset at what his sister's actions the week before.  
  
"Yeah, aren't you suppose to be leading us…Man, Mystique was better then you to, and she wasn't even there half the time…"Lance was biting as well, as he had to abandon Kitty so abruptly and was not in a pleasant mood.  
  
Remy preceded to coolly grab as card from the pile beside him, lightly charge it and send it flying at the heads of the two teens.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Both dove and escape with mild singes on the tops of their heads…  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Ask Lance as he rubbed the top of his head, making sure it was still there…  
  
"Dat was only a spark…If you pups still want yer heads I suggest you vacate the room. Pyro and I have very important "Leader Buisness" to discuss…"  
  
Just then the phone began to rang, and both Remy and St. John jumped for the receiver. They ended up on a pile on the ground in front of it…Colossus who had just entered the room picked it up…  
  
"Hello….Yes…He is here…Um…he seems to be tied up for the moment, may I take a message?…" Colossus picked up the pen and paper that was placed by the phone (something Magneto implemented after an unfortunate accident involving a mixed up message and 30 pounds of halibut)… "Yes…Okay…Remy Lebeau…Call…" Before Piotr could finish Remy jumped up, accidentally smashing John's hand under his boot, and grabbed the receiver from the metal man…  
  
"Chere, is dat you…Remy knew you would call…I…." Remy's face dropped…. "No, I would not like to change my cellular phone's long distance plan…" Remy hung up the phone, more of a slam if you will, and walked back over to his seat.  
  
John was still motionless on the floor…  
  
"That's it…Avalanche and Quicksilver, take charge of the base for the next three hours. Keep the other two occupied somehow. And tell Mystique not to leave. Magneto and Sabertooth are in Siberia, so you need not worry about them. Heres fifty for dinner. I am tired of these two sitting around." With that Piotr changed into his metallic form, picked up John by the neck of the shirt and grabbed Remy's arm. He shoved both outside.  
  
"Get in the car." He ordered.  
  
Both were hesitant, but honestly they had nothing better to do and complied with his demands.  
  
They drove off from the base.  
  
"So where exactly are you taking us mate…" Asked Pyro from his usual spot in the back.  
  
"Xavier's…"  
  
Back at the institute, around the same time…  
  
"So Rogue, you like have to finally tell me what is going on between you and that Cajun guy…" Kitty had finally perked up, after Lance had made his first report that Magneto was out of the country and had no new information. Being reassured he was safe for the time being, Xavier told Kitty why Lance had left. Though she still couldn't contact him, she was content knowing he didn't betray her.  
  
"Look Kitty, Its nothing really. Just some stupid summer fling…" Rogue was laying on top of her bed in their room, tired out after a Sunday evening session in the Danger Room.  
  
"Then why do you still carry his picture with you….I bet its in your dresser drawer right now…" Wanda had partially made amends with Rogue, but that still didn't mean she couldn't bug her about Remy.  
  
"Like really?…I so have to see it." Kitty looked over to Rogue, who had just rolled over avoiding contact with her other two roommates…  
  
"NO" was the only decipherable word that Rogue spoke, the rest was muffled by her pillow…  
  
"Don't worry about it Rogue…You don't have to show Kitty…I will…" With that Wanda got up and walked over to Rogue's desk.  
  
Before Rogue could do anything Wanda had opened the first drawer she could reach and found exactly what she was looking for, Rogue's copy of Queen of the Damned and flipped through the thin pages causing a small rectangular object to fall from the safety of the paperback.  
  
Wanda scoped it up, as Rogue just stared with her mouth agape, amazed at the lengths Wanda would go to embarrass her.  
  
"Let's just say we are almost partially even…" Piped Wanda to her as she handed Kitty the photograph.  
  
"Oh my…" said Kitty. She was amazed at what stared back at her from the photo.  
  
On it was a couple on a beautiful summer's day, sitting at a table in a little café of the French Quarter in New Orleans. Both were smiling, as the young girl dressed in a wavy deep blue tank top, with amber and white hair falling in her emerald eyes rested her head on the comforting shoulder of the young man. He had on a pair of dark sunglasses and his reddish brown hair was hid under a red and black bandana, his arm wrapped around the girl's waist protecting her from everyone else. It was Rogue and Remy.  
"Rogue, what happened?" Kitty spoke softly to her now Gothic friend, a complete stranger to the young girl sitting in the photo.  
  
"Nothing happened, okay? That isn't meh…Ah was never that happy." With that Rogue grabbed the photo from Kitty's tiny hands and stormed out of the room.  
  
Kitty was about to run after her, but Wanda put out and hand and stopped her.  
  
"She needs to be alone Kitty, give her some time."  
  
Wanda didn't know why she was feeling so guilty. It wasn't like her to be sorry for any of her actions.  
  
Back in the Car on the Way to Xavier's…  
  
"So, may I ask exactly why you are taken us to see Charles Xavier…?" Asked the demon eyed Remy from the front seat.  
  
"Firstly, we aren't going to see Charles Xavier, just his home…Secondly…Because, I am tired of watching you to sink deeper into depression. Besides its not like you, either of you, to act this way. Especially over a girl…I mean I can understand Remy, I mean he was with this Rogue girl…But you have only know this girl for five minutes John…the only time she actually spoke to you she was about to hex us off the property…" Piotr was out of himself, he usually did speak this way. But his two teammates were driving him up a wall…  
  
"I don't know Petey…Its something about her…I don't understand meself…" John sank into his back seat while he thought about her face, her intense eyes.  
  
Remy just stared out of the car, watching as the sun slowly set. He subtly pulled something out of his trench coat. It was a photograph. The same one Rogue had.  
  
He smiled at the memory of them together…His brother Henri had taken the picture. It was only a week before he had to leave her…When his family got into deeper trouble with the Assassins guild…He shook off the now painful thoughts starting to cloud his mind.  
  
He put it back into its place carefully on the inside breast pocket of the coat. He then pulled out a cigarette and turned to Pyro.  
  
"Got a light?"  
  
At least he was starting to lighten up…  
  
Back at the Mansion…  
  
Rogue found herself sitting on a stone bench outside in the gardens, shivering against the light winds. One of her favorite places. She may be a Goth on the outside, but inside she still enjoyed looking out into the sky, watching the birds flutter past, the bees swarm to the sweet smelling roses and lilacs.  
  
"Damnit Remy…why did you have to come back…" Rogue cursed under her breath.  
  
She looked down at her hands, and saw the small silver band ring on her right hand index finger. He had given it to her when he left, and she hadn't the courage to take it off for fear that he may never come back to her. But he did come back…but now he was on the other side. Her enemy.  
  
"You just couldn't stay in New Orleans, could ya swamp rat…" With that she grabbed the ring from her finger and lanced it into the night. She looked down before she could see where it landed and started to cry…She rubbed her bare shoulders to warm herself against the night chill…  
  
She decided at that moment to forget the past completely. Just pretend she was never with Remy, never part of the Brotherhood, never Mystique's daughter. Just pretend she was always an X-man, always part of this family.  
  
From her bedroom window a tall red head girl could she Rogue shivering on the bench, thinking maybe she had figured her all wrong. Maybe, Jean thought, she has only been looking for a home.  
  
Another Room in the Mansion…  
  
Wanda was bored. She decided to forget what she had done to Rogue, how she had practically torn her heart out and stomped on it…Forget that terrible aching guilt.  
She was just laying on her bed, wishing she had never stayed at this place…If she had just left she could be at a bar right now…playing with the minds of the regulars and get piss drunk…But noooooo, she had a curfew and because it was a weeknight she couldn't leave the house after dark. So, she laid there…twiddling her thumbs…  
  
Kitty had left long ago to find Kurt and talk his ear off (she had become frustrated with Wanda's sarcastic one liners)…Scott and Jean were somewhere "studying" as she heard them giggling down the hallway just five minutes ago…Professor X was at a dinner with the Mayor…Logan and Hank were in the danger room…Evans was at some "Skater's Competition" in the city…and Ororo had all the new recruits on a camping trip up north…  
  
No one to bug…No-one to badger…No-one to abuse or make cry….  
  
And she didn't even have her damn car…It mysteriously disappeared after the night of the attack…  
  
"God I am so fricking bored…"She practically screamed. For once missing the Brother Hood boys…they were fun to bug…especially her brother…  
  
All of a sudden she sat up straight…  
  
"What the hell…"  
  
A flash of red outside the window had caught her eye…  
  
"Pietro?" She called…  
  
She walked up to window, and stepped out onto the small balcony…  
  
"Whose out here?" She called again  
  
"Whoa….Ahhhhh…" Something had fallen off the roof and at her feet…  
  
"It's you…" She gave the person a swift kicked in the stomach with her leather boots…  
  
The person jumped up on to his feet, rubbing his now painful abdomen.  
  
"Ow…Sheila, what was that for?" Asked Pyro.  
  
"You being a jack ass and spying on me…" retorted an irritated (yet partially amused) Wanda, "And my name is Wanda…not Sheila…"  
  
"I knew that…. and I wasn't spying on you. I was just…I was just…erm...nervous…" Spoke the embarrassed Aussie…  
  
"Nervous about what…That I would hex your ass off if I saw you?" interrupted in increasingly annoyed Wanda.  
  
"No…well…yeah…but…scared that I wouldn't know what to say if you were here…I mean…I wasn't sure if you stayed or left…" St. John gulped.  
  
"And were do you think I was suppose to go after my father practically disowned me…he even stole my bloody car…" Wanda shivered…  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Wanda gave him a death stare…  
  
"So…wanna go for a bite?" St. John asked shakily…  
  
She grin crossed her face…  
  
"Got a car?"  
  
The Aussie gave a smirk and grabbed her hand.  
  
Back down in the gardens.  
  
Rogue had eventually fallen asleep on the bench for about an hour. She shivered with chills in her sleep. With that the person who had been watching her for the last 20 minutes grabbed his trench coat and gently laid it on top of her.  
  
"What do you think yer doin' Swamp rat?" Rogue rolled over and looked up at his face through groggy eyes.  
  
"Jus here to see you chere…"  
  
"Well Ah don't want ta see you…so leave…" She used her hand to point the way towards the gate…  
  
"Now chere, why are you being so hard on me…" He gave her a playful smirk.  
  
"Here, take yer coat back…" Rogue threw the trench coat back at Remy, who put it back on…He then focused his eyes down at Rogue's hand…  
  
"Where's yo ring?" Remy looked at the now empty hand, shattered.  
  
"Ah…" Rogue didn't know what to say.  
  
"Remy sees…you don't want me back…You probably never did…" He grabbed the picture out from his pocket, holding it out to her.  
  
"Remy didn't think it would matter what sides we belonged to…I thought that that dis would always be there when we came back together…Remy thought wrong…" He ripped the photo in half, separating himself and Rogue. The pieces fell to the ground as he turned and walked away.  
  
"Remy…Wait…You nevah told meh why ya left. For an entire year Ah didn't know if you were dead or alive…Then when you fahnally show up it turns out that your working fer the same person my team is trying to stop…What am I suppose to do, come back to your as if nothing' happened?" Rogue stood firm with her hands on her hips…  
  
Remy turned around and faced her. His red pupils glowed in the dark,  
  
"You wouldn't understand, Rogue…"  
  
"How can I if you don't tell meh." They both looked into each other's eyes.  
  
"I can't tell you anything until your ready to listen…" With that Remy finally took off, leaving Rogue behind.  
  
She ran back into the house, and found a guest bedroom for the night.  
  
Back outside…  
  
"Gambit? Your back already?…" Asked a weary Piotr who was seated by the gates of the Institute…  
  
"Yeah, she wasn't there…" Remy looked down, know that Pitro probably knew he was lying.  
  
"So, um…Why are you sitting on the ground…and where is de car?"  
  
"I decided to go for a walk while I waited for you too…When I got back the car was gone. I have a feeling John may have taken it…I found a note that said, "Petey, I have taken the car, have fun…Johnnie Boy."  
  
Remy gave Piotr a confused look…  
  
"That was an attempt at humour my friend…You seemed a little tense…"  
  
"Tense isn't the word homme…"  
  
"I guess we should start walking then?"  
  
"Maybe it would be easier to just join the X-men, then we'd already be home…"  
  
Both gave each other a blank look and began walking down the paved road back into town.  
  
"By the way…I found this ring on the ground…"  
  
Remy looked at the silver band in Piotr's large hands…  
  
"Chere…."  
  
Remy then dashed back towards the Xavier's Institute…  
  
"I guess he decided on plan b after all…"  
  
Piotr continued to walk back to the base, knowing full well wait chaos awaited him back home.  
"Maybe Lebeau had the right idea…"  
  
Pitro stopped, looked up at the mansion. He shook his head and kept walking.  
  
"Maybe one day when I am not the bad guy…"  
  
In Piotr's Car…  
  
"YOU ARE NOW LEAVING THE STATE OF NEW YORK"  
  
"So where exactly are we going to get a bite?" asked a nervous yet exited Wanda…  
  
The pyro gave the gothic witch an evil grin and stepped on the gas.  
  
Author's Note: Next up…ADVENTURES IN DETROIT!!!…lol…this should be fun…anyway…hopped you liked the chapter…if your having any problems with the storyline please review…and don't worry…the whole magneto trying to kill Wanda will be taken care of…in time…not sure what time exactly…BUT DO NOT FEAR…all will be done…soon…I think… 


	10. Pizza, Lies and Videotape

A Place To Call Home

Chapter 10: Pizza, Lies and Videotape

Author's Note: Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! A great big thank you to all of my reviewers! I hope you don't mind the lack of other characters…for now its only focused on a few individuals but soon enough I will incorporate some more peeps…if you have a preference or I am missing a fav charater let me know and I will do my best to include them…anyway…enough endless babble and on with the chapter!!

Disclaimer: I HEREBY SWEAR I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE MARVEL CHARACTERS!!! The xmen belong to Stan Lee…not me….

Rating: PG 13…(which takes a lot of self control…lol)

Around the same time that night…

Magneto's evil lair (the kitchen)

"I can't believe you let Toad order the pizza!" Screamed Lance at Pietro, "What are we suppose to do with fifty fricking bucks worth of anchovy and bleu cheese pizza!"

"Eat it yo…this stuff is TaaaaaSTY!" Toad took a huge bite of the smelly pizza.

"Meh, its food…" Blob joined in Toad's feast.

"Look Alvers, well just break into my dad's office and get some more money…No problem…" Pietro really didn't care about not eating, he had a hoard of junk food in his room anyway, he just wanted to shut Alvers up…

What Pietro didn't know was that Lance wanted to break into Magneto's office, he just needed an excuse. He had to find out what Magneto and the rest of his cronies were up to…He was tired of being in the dark…

"Shouldn't we get rid of Mystique first before we try anything?" Ask a nervous Alvers…

"She left already…the smell was to much for her…She mumbled something about a shooting range…" Said Fred with a mouth half full of pizza…

"Great, then you two pigs can stand guard while Lance and I search the Bucket Heads office for more cash…I am tired of being handed allowance by that Russian tin can…"

Minutes later the four of them were standing in front of the steel door, starching their heads trying to figure out how to open it…there wasn't a doorknob…

"Fred, will you put that pizza away, the smell is ruining my concentration…"

The Blob looked at the box and threw it in the nearest available room, Mystique's to be exact…

"Hey, what's that yo?" Toad pushed a greasy finger on a loose piece of brick on the wall. A buzzing sound was heard as the brick popped out of the wall, a panel of letters was revealed, and a soothing melodic female voice asked for the code.

"Ummm…whats the code Pietro?" Lance looked over at his partner in crime…

"How should I know…"

"Well he is your father…"

"Please enter the code…" Sounded the voice again.

"Try 'Bucket Head' yo…" Laughed Todd, Fred gave him a high five and laughed along with him…

"Shut up Tolansky, this is serious…" Lance punched him in the shoulder, sending him to the floor…

"Ouch, yo" Toad got up and rubbed his shoulder…

"Just try it Alvers, we don't have anything better to go on…" Pietro backed up Toad for the first, and most likely last time in his life…

"Fine…."

He punched in the buttons forcefully, whispering under his breath the proceeding letters…

"INCORRECT CODE…SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INTITIATED…"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"PIETRO…GIVE US ANYTHING YOU CAN THINK OF!!" Screamed Lance over the now blaring alarms…

The Speed demon racked his brain for anything…something that his father would use, and no one would possible know…

"MAGDA! USE MAGDA!" Screamed Pietro.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?"

"JUST DO IT!"

Lance punched in the letters as Pietro dictated them…

"CODE CORRECT…you may now enter. Have a pleasant day."

All four boys cried a collective sigh, as Lance and Pietro then walked through the now open door as Todd and Fred kept watch.

"So where do you think…" Lance was about to ask Pietro where they should start in the massive room, when he saw something that made him stop.

Behind a gigantic pewter desk stood a massive cabinet, standing nearly twice the size of Lance, and wider then two Blobs.

"You'd think he'd keep all his files on a computer like every other evil genius…" mumbled Pietro.

"Common…Let's take a look…" Lance grabbed Pietro's arm and dragged him over to the files.

As they got closer they saw each drawer was labeled with a name, in alphabetical order.

"Alvers, Lance…" Mumbled Lance as he looked over the didn't names…

The drawer didn't have a handle on it, and no place for a lock…

"Hey Pietro, how do you think he opens these things?" Called Lance over to his teammate, who like he was trying to open his own file…

"I dunno…maybe he uses his powers open the metal or something…HEY GET OVER HERE!" Yelled Pietro.

Lance ran over and saw what Quicksilver had, and open cabinet…

"Whose is it?" Ask Lance…

"Its Rogues…" Both looked at each other…

Lance reached over and began shifting through the files…all sealed with metallic binding. But there was one thing in that back of the drawer that caught his eye.

He reached back and held the plastic box in his hand, bringing it forth to the dimly lit room.

"Brother Hood Boarding House Surveillance" Lance read off the label…

"Do you know what this might be?" Asked and enthusiastic Lance to Pietro…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE!!" Screamed Mystique from the door of the office…

"Ummm…Mystique we were just…we were just…" Mumbled Lance. He wouldn't have been so scared had she not been wielding at 35mm in her hand, and he didn't want to use his power for fear of leaving evidence of his and Pietro's visit.

"WHAT ARE YOU HOLDING?" Once again screamed the red faced blue girl.

"I think its time we bail…" Whispered Pietro as he grabbed Lance's arm and speed off past Mystique.

Mystique saw them flash by, and an evil smile creep upon her now elegantly calm face.

She brought her wrist to her face and with the other hand pressed a button on the side.

"Mystique here. Phase three is complete."

"Good work Mystique. Contact Sabertooth and the Acolytes. It is time for another meeting." Magneto's rich, deep voice could be heard through a speaker.

Just then a flash of lightening struck, and the silhouette of the Metal Manipulator could be seen in the window. His eyes glaring back through to Mystique.

Back in Pietro's Room.

The four boys sat in Pietro's large room. Pietro taking his place on the large recliner he had in the corner, Toad and Blob were sharing the bed and Lance was pacing back and forth.

"What the hell were you two doing!! You were suppose to be on the look out for us! Mystique could have killed us!" Ranted Lance, the same he had been doing for the last ten minutes after they got Fred and Todd inside.

"Just chill yo!, We were doing our jobs. Infact Freddy and I here were investigating a suspicious noise…" Toad said with full confidence…

"Yeah," interjected Fred, "My stomach…"

Toad punched him across his fatty arm, having no effect what so ever on Blob, but successfully breaking a bone in his hand..

"Damnit, yo…and I just got the other cast of to!"

"Damit you to! Will you ever follow orders! Were suppose to be a Brotherhood…" Lance began his rant again…

"Lance, cool it. Kay?" Pietro was going tired of this game.

"Fine. But I am not done with you to…"

"LANCE!"

"Fine…Pietro, get the TV ready…Its time we see what is exactly on this videotape, and what it has to do with Rogue…"

Author: Kay…I am going to end it here!! Sorry for the shortness of the chapter…and I know its not what I promised…I just want to separate it from the next one…Which will be jollie good fun for all!! JONDA-NESS A PLENTY!…I swear!


	11. GO GO POWER RANGERS! and roadtrips

A Place To Call Home

Chapter 11:

Author's Note: Okay, I don't know if I specified an exact point of time I am at in the story, so, lets say its early August...ONWARD WITH THE REVIEWS!!!

thegambit23 EviltwinAlix Scarlet Sapphire TheDreamerLady Southern Gal 8 ishandahalf enchantedlight Kore Yan Ms.Rogue LeBeau bobtheheadlesschicken AND ALSO KONCUR!(ps...go read his story...its awsome!!)

Ps...sorry in advance about Wanda begin semi out of character in this chapter...just wanted to have a little fun with her...I mean give the poor girl a break...loll

This is an extra special chapter that I would like to dedicate to the Detroit music scene...what a truly extraordinary scene it is...but this chapter is also for you!! My lovely readers and reviewers...I think that this story line is finally starting to find a way to wrap itself up, so part 2 is near on the horizon!! Hope you all enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I think therefore I am...but that doesn't mean I own x-men evolution, the writings of Voltaire, the music of the White Stripes...

Rating: PG 13...damn this foul mouth of mine...

* * *

Early the next day, somewhere on a deserted highway

(Around sunrise)

Wanda slowly cracked her eyes open to the peeking sun, which was flooding her vision. She shifted in her seat and suddenly realized she was in a moving car...

"What the hell..." she mumbled groggily...

"Mornin' sleepy head...have a pleasant rest?" Said an all to perky John who casually sipped on his large, extra sweet coffee.

"Where the hell are we? I though we were going to get something to eat..." Wanda rubbed her head, feeling a headache was about to emerge.

"Well...I thought I'd take you to get some Mexican...but there aren't any good places to go to in Bayville, so I thought I'd bring you to the only other place I know where to get some good chimicangas..."

A WELCOME TO DETROIT scene past their car...

"WE'RE IN BLOODY MICHIGAN?" Screamed Wanda...her left eye began to twitch and her face turning bright red...

"Are you mad luv?" a nervous John turned to a very distraught witch who looked like she was about to hex him...

"Mad...mad isn't the word...Ecstatic is more like it...Quick...you have to go to this address..." Wanda pulled a folded piece of paper from her black leather trench's left pocket and handed it to John...

He unfolded it and gave an oh so wicked grin at the writing staring back at him and pushed down on the accelerator...

* * *

Back at the institute

The covers of the four-poster bed ruffled as Rogue rolled around, eventually tossing the covers to the ground. She sat straight up in the bed, rubbing her eyes against the sleep and morning light.

"Ah don even have an alarm clock and Ah still cant sleep past 6..." She pushed her legs over the side of the bed and got up, stretching out her tense limbs.

She decided against going back to hers, Kitty's and Wanda's room just yet, and went straight to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Nobody seems ta be up yet...Ah guess ill grab a showah instead and..." As Rogue walked into the kitchen she stopped dead in her tracks in front of the door...the sight before her shock her into immobility.

At the end of a table a young, handsome looking man had his head down on the table asleep. There was an empty cup of coffee in front of him, and a slim, sliver ring clenched between his right hand figures.

Rogue walked silently over to him, not wanting to him wake him just yet...She softly brushed her hand against the side of his face, watching him slowly breath.

With a shift slap in the back of said head she woke the sleeping Cajun...

"What the hell are you doing here? Ah thought you were leavin'!" She in a quiet way, so not to wake the rest of the mansion, screamed.

"And a good morning to you, chere." He lifted his head, rubbing the spot where she had just slapped.

"Where are you here?"

"Ta see you..."

"Who let you in...?"

"De blue fuzzy homme..."

"And why would Kurt do that..."

"I said I was in love..."

Rogue fell silent...

"Your lucky Logan didn't find you first..."

"Remy was thinking of joining your team..."

* * *

Back in Detroit...

The two mutants sat on top of the cars hood in front of a closed up old building...

"I can't believe I am here..." Wanda looked up at the old club in udder amazement.

"I didn't know you knew what the "Golden Dollar" was..." John looked over at the near bubbly Goth...

"Its like only the birth place of the greatest band ever!"

"Oh...I get it..." He giggled in amusement, "You, the second biggest Goth in Bayville next to Rogue, is a closet White Stripes fan!"

Wanda punched him in the shoulder...

"I'll have you know Sheila that am a bigger fan then you...I used to go to the shows they played in here..." John was trying to impress Wanda, but only succeeding in drawing himself into an inescapable competition...

"All the girls walk around in tears but that's not for you..." Wanda raised an eyebrow, initiating the challenge...

"So...it's a game of knowledge is it...Apple Blossom..." John shut his eyes in deep concentration trying to come up with a good one to stump her... "Gasolines not measured in metric..."

"Ha!..easy...The big three killed my baby...please!... Your going to do better then that to stump me...ah...lets see..." The growling of her stomach then interrupted Wanda...

"I guess you never did get 'on...lets go find some breakfast..." John offered his hand to Wanda to help her off the hood of the car, she ignored it and jumped off on her own, leaving a very lonely pyro sitting on the car...

"Well are you coming?" Wanda called from her seat...

John jumped down... "This Sheila is goin' be fun..." he whispered to himself, while jumping into the drivers seat and driving off...

* * *

Institute...

"So, ya think the professor is jus' gonna let you in...like that...after all your work with Magneto and the Brotherhood?...And what about Magneto? How ya goin' get away from him..." Rogue had been rambling on for minutes, all the while Remy just stared back at her in amazement...

'At least she hasn' kicked this Cajun back de curb' he thought. The night before Remy had realized what an idiot he had been, just letting her slip away so easily. When Piotr had shown him the silver ring, Rogue's ring, he remembered the true love he felt when he had first given it to her. He wasn't going to quite until he had her back, he wasn't letting go for a second time. He had already lost so many other people he had loved. That's what made him run back to the institute, made him realize he couldn't let her go, no matter what other responsibilities he was letting go of...

Remy looked up at Rogue who seemed to still be carrying on...with his gloved hand he caressed her face. Her mood seemed to melt as she collapsed into his lap...

"Ah am sorry about what Ah said last night...Ah just...Ah just couldn't bare to lose you again..." Rogue dug her face into Remy's shoulder.

"It's okay chere...We jus need ta start over. There are thangs we need to talk about...But not yet." He wrapped his arms around her as they sat together in silence...

"Like this is so cute...Rogue is this the guy from the picture?" Kitty and Kurt had just walked in to get breakfast when the interrupted the reunited couple, both of whom seemed now to be giving the infamous "Wanda Death Stare" at the intruding duo...

"I think ve should get breakvast out this morning..." Kurt grabbed Kitty's hand as they prepared to walk back out...

SKINT!

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOIN'HERE!" Growled Logan, his massive adamantium claws extended and pointed at Remy's throat...

Rogue jumped out of Remy's lap, hiding him behind her...

"Logan...um...there isn't anyone here...." Rogue motioned Kitty and Kurt to come and get Remy out of there...

"Dis Cajun' can stand up fo himself..." Remy got up and pushed Rogue aside, approaching Logan with a charged card...

"Like...I think we all need to calm down here..." Kitty stepped in between them...

"Stay out of this half-pint! I could smell Gumbo's blood all the way upstairs!" Logan was getting angrier by the minute... "NOBODY...AND I MEAN NOBODY TRIES TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF ONE OF MY GIRLS!" Logan let his claws rip through the kitchen counter...Remy stepped back, but held firm to the ground...

"I don't believe dat you dis femme's pere...So why don't you let this girl pick fo her..."

"Ah can talk for mahself Remy.... And Ah don't believe you're my father Logan! So why don't ya get out before..." Rogue was starting to scare everyone else in the room, including Logan...

"I think its time we leave..." Kurt grabbed onto Remy's shoulder and ported them outside, while Kitty grabbed Rogue and ran her into the next room through the wall...Leaving Logan standing there with his claws out.

Just before Logan could leave the room Professor Xavier wheeled into the room. He took one look at the angry canadain and another at the broken countertop...

"Should I assume that I'll be sending another repair bill to you this month Logan?" Ask the Professor with a crooked eyebrow...

Logan retracted his claws...and simply mumbled something about it clashing with the tile as he bounding through the door, and headed for the Danger Room.

Authour's Note...Sorry about the extreme latnes...so what shall feed wanda's hunger?? Where did the quartet hed to??? And where oh where is the professor going to hire a decent contractor at the time of the year!! IT WILL ALL BE UNVEILED IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE!!

ALL HAIL THE MUFFIN!

Ps...AND WHAT IS ON THAT VIDEOTAPE....lol...


	12. Evil Plans and Kidnapping Schemes

A place to call home

Chapter 12: Evil Plans and Kidnapping Schemes

Authour's Note: Okay...This is the chapter the videotape will be revealed to all!! This chapter should be fun for all, as I am have a very special guest appearance...and a great big thank you to all my reviewers...RgGoth, TheDreamerLady, enchantedLight, Koncur, and.... ah.... who am I forget getting...guess that's it...MUAHAHAHA...got cha...And a big thank you to Scarlet Sapphire...honestly I am addicted to your stories...if it weren't for you I would actually get my homework done...GO READ HER Stories... they, like she, rawk!!...and to answer a few questions...My little brother picked the title for the last story...lol...it was out of my hands...and as for Wanda being more Goth then others...I was hinting at John noticing her...wink wink...lol Toodles for now and enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: I herby vow that I own no part of X-men Evolution...Please do not try and sue me...OR ILL USE MY GIANT FUZZY ROBOTS OF DEATH ON YOU!!

Rating: PG-13...damn to hell my foul mouth

Magneto's Evil Lair...That Morning

"So, the plan is set..." Magneto clasped his hands in an ever-so-maniacal way.

"Yes sir, the boys have watched the videotape. All we have to do is wait." Responded Mystique, happy to be once again in her bosses favour.

"Excellent. And have you yet to locate Colossus, Gambit and Pyro?"

"Ah, no sir. They were last spotted by the security cameras driving off in Colossus' car early in the evening." Mystique was afraid she may have hindered her chances of retaking her position in his favours, at the same time frightened that she was practically acting like a servant to him... Something has to change she thought.

"Fine. Once located I want to see them IMMEDIATELY...Now go..." Magneto turned his chair to face the wall of security cameras, waving Mystique away.

She grudgingly walked off to complete her assignment.

"Where could those damn Acolytes be..." Uttered both evil mutants.

Pietro's Room

The four boys had been up all night, processing what they had seen on the videotape the night before.

Sipping on a sweet black coffee, Lance finally spoke to the dozy group.

"We have to do something, now that we know the truth..."

"What can we do, yo...There is only four of us and how many of them?" He put his head down on the desk he was sitting at.

"It doesn't matter how many there is of us or how many of them, that bitch tried to kill me and my sister and she will pay..." Pietro was pacing the room again, trying to suppress his speed and anger.

"Don't worry Lance, Rogue will PAY for what she's done you, to all of us" The ground shook as he spoke.

The videotape was frozen on an image of Rogue, as she blasted through a wall at the Brother Hood Boarding House.

Back At the Mansion...A few hours later

Rogue was pacing around hers, Kitty's and Wanda's room, she had never been so freaked out.

"Ah think its tahme fer ya ta leave, Swamp Rat..."Rogue gave a menacing glace toward the gruffy Cajun.

"Why chere, I jus got here. An' Remy though you were warming up to dis Cajun...let me stay..." Remy placed a hand over his heart and beamed his red on black us at Rogue, making her melt. She snapped out it when she remembered what he did...

"Well I changed mah mind. Now get out of mah room and go back to yer boss!" Rogue pointed towards the door.

"Rogue, you should like, give him a chance. He wants to change..." Kitty piped up from her bed.

"Ja, I think you should be nicer to him. After all, he did risk his life to see you. Logan is pretty scary in da morning..." Kurt gave a chuckle, which was joined by Kitty.

Rogue was not amused.

"Okay, that's it. I'm tired of guys telling me what to do...Kurt...Swamp Rat get ou-"

Rogue was interrupted by the blaring tune of Seven Nation Army, Rogue's cell phone ring...

"Who's calling me at this tahme in the morning...Kitty have ya seen mah phone..."

"Here it is..." Kitty tossed the phone, which was perching on the bed stand.

Rogue looked at the display. "Who the hell do Ah know in Michigan?"

"Hello..."

"Wanda?"

"Wait, slow down...Why the hell are ya in Detroit?"

"Mexican? How did you get there? ST. JOHN THE AUSSIE PYRO FREAK!!"

Gambit jumped up at the mention of his best friends name... "So that's where Piotr's car went," he thought amusingly...

"Wait, hold on chere...Is mon ami dans un situation?"

"Shut up Remy, Im trying to listen..."

"Okay...so where are you now? Canada? Wait I thought you were in Detroit...Oh you went to get breakfast...AND NOW YOUR IN JAIL?...Oh...Its just John whose in Jail...You need bail?...Okay...wait...the battery's dying...Wanda?...Wanda?" She looked down at the dead phone.

"Shit...We're screwed..." Rogue fell back on her bed, phone in hand

The Side of a Lonely Highway...

Piotr was alone, cold and hungry. He missed his car and as soon as he got back to the hideout he would trash the idiotic Pyro's room, and maybe still all of his lighters.

He grinned. And then his pants started to ring.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone...

"ÐÐ´ÑÐÐ²ÑÑÐ²ÑÐ»ÑÐµ!?(Hello?), Gambit?...You need my help?...Pyro? Jail?, that's not a surprise, so...BUCKETHEADS DAUGHTER?!?, shit..Okay...where are you...?"

Just then a van pulled up beside him, and the side door opened, a fuzzy blue elf and a mysterious Cajun grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him in, speeding off down the road.

The Mansion

"Hey Red, have you seen half-pint and stripes around anywhere? They missed a danger room session and I need ta talk with them about this morn'" Logan asked a passing Jean.

"No Mr. Logan, I was out with Scott all morning. But I think I saw them speed off in a van awhile ago, I think with Kurt and Evan, since there was four of them..."

"Yo Jean, have you seen my skateboard anywhere?" Asked Even, who walked out of the kitchen with a pitcher of milk in hand.

"Wait, if you're here, then who's with Rogue and Kitty?"

SKINT!

"GUMBO!" Logan took off for the garage, heading for his motorcycle...

"Oh No...something's up. I'll get Scott and the Professor. Evan, go get Storm and take care of the Newbies."

"Right- O Jean...What about Wanda...I haven't seen her this morning..." Even scratched his head as the ran down the long hallway...

"Where is Wanda?"

Windsor Ont, Canada. Prison.

Her eyes burned with anger, her hand was turning a bright wicked bleu. She was one pissed witch.

"Stupid Pyro, getting me stuck in Canada, in my pajamas, hungry as hell...ALL BECAUSE YOU WANTED STUPID PANCAKES WITH CANADIAN BACON!"

She was giving the police station a death stare, hoping Rogue got here fast as hell.

A street light bent and a woman screamed.

"Mine as well have a little fun while I wait." She snapped her head in the direction of the screaming women. A car alarm went off...

Suddenly she was hit down by an electric charge.

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

Wanda looked up to see someone hovering above her in the air. She was hit again, this time by sonic blast. She blacked out. The last thing she saw was a flash of purple hair.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

WHO ARE THE MYSTERIOUS MUTANTS!! WHY IN THE LOVABLE AUSSIE IN CANADIAN PRISON!! AND WHO KIDNAPPED COLOSUSS(oh you know who!)?

ALL THESE QUESTIONS SHALL BE ANSWERED IN NEXT WEEKS EPISODE OF A PLACE TO CALL HOME!!!


	13. The perils of John Tesh and Blueberry Mu...

A Place To Call Home

Chapter 13: The Perils of John Tesh and Blueberry Muffins

Author's Note: Well, here I am again, traveling thousands of kilometers above the earth's surface. Alas I have not gained mutant powers, but am on a plane heading back from a Floridian vacation. Anywho, here I am rambling, and I'm sure you want to get on with the chapter! But I want to ramble some more…AND RAMBLE I SHALL…due to the overwhelming response I have decided to change something, originally the purple haired mutant was going to be a new character, but I have since decided to give a go at British accents…I would like to thank all of my reviewers…A VERY BIG THANK YOU INDEED!! Now, on with the chapter!! Oh yes…and a very big, humongous thank you to KONCUR for all his help in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I herby do acknowledge that I do not own the Xmen…nor other characters appearing in this fic…

Rating: PG 13…I like to live on the edge…

* * *

New Orleans, Mid -day afternoon, one year ago…

A slender young woman was sitting alone at a tiny café table, sipping on a sweet French roast coffee, every now and then nibbling on a blueberry muffin.

"He was suppose ta be here and hour ago…Where is that swamp rat…"

A tall, young man was standing behind her, taking a last glance with his deep demon eyes at what he was leaving. He had been there for almost an hour.

He picked up his cell phone and dialed his brother's number…

"Ello?…Henri? Remy needs you for a favour…"

Twenty minutes later, Henri was sitting across the table from his chere, his Rogue, doing what he was to much of a coward to do.

" Je suis desole Marie, but Remy no longer wishes to be with you. He is sorry." He reached out to take her hand, give her some comfort. She flinched away; her head was down, not wanting to look up.

"That bastard. That no good bastard! Why is he doing this? Is it that bitch Belle? Is it the Assassins again? Just tell meh Henri!" She was now on her feet, hands clenched, her eyes burning fire.

"All I can say est que Remy needs to be with his famille. He wants you to hav' dis." Henri held up a simple gold band, it gleamed in the sunlight, "He said that as long as you wear dis he will know you'll wait for him…No matter how long…."

Rogue took the ring and slipped it on her finger, outstretching her arm to see how it fit. She then picked it off her finger and threw it back on the table.

"Good Bye Henri…Ah nevah want ta see him or any member of his family again…Even you…" She turned away, not noticing the shadow in the distance still watching her.

"Aurevoir Rogue, I hop' we see each other dans la future…" With that he walked off, pissed that his brother made him break this sweet girl's heart…

After Rogue was sure he was gone she picked the ring back up, looking at it closely in her hand. She closed her eyes and made a fist around the ring, thinking.

No more then a minute later, smiling a bittersweet grin she slipped the ring back on her finger.

"Ah'll try ta wait." With that whisper she walked off in the mid day sun, back home to her mother Raven and Irene.

The demon eyed Cajun saw her walk off, he was torn apart. He closed his eyes, remembering her face, every detail, wishing he could put his arms around her and tell her he would never leave her. But he was a son first, a member of the guild second and now to had to prepare for a wedding. To bad he already gave the ring away…He was sure he could steal a fake…

Rogue woke with a start as the van hit a bump on the highway, abruptly leaving the dream she was experiencing…really more of a memory more then anything…

"What THE HELL DID YOU DO SWAMP RAT! Why the hell was I dreaming a memory of yours?" Rogue punched Gambit in the arm.

The were sitting next to each other in the X van, on their way to rescue Wanda and St. John. Piotr was driving, and Kitty was in the passenger seat talking off his ear, although he didn't seem to mind. Kurt was behind them; sleeping off the four hours he had spent driving the first shift. That left the Cajun next to Rogue.

"I saw you sleeping, and thought I would give you a petit peck on the cheek…" Remy was trying to smooth talk his way down from a dangerous altitude.

"You idiot! Ya think mah powers turn off when Ah sleep! I must've absorbed yer memories…" Something then hit her again…a flash of the dream…A wedding…Remy the groom…and Belle the bride…"YOU ASSHOLE…after all that talk of honesty and you ripping up the picture…YOU'RE MARRIED, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Remy was suddenly angered at her, he screamed back in response…

"QUI DIT QUE JE SUIS EPOUSE!!C'EST N'EST PAS MON FAUT QUE TU EST UN CHIENNE QUI FAIT DES ACCUSATION PAS FONDE!!!(who said I was married…it's not my fault that you're a psycho bitch who makes unfounded accusations.)"

"Oh…So Now YA Callin" MEH A BITCH!! DIDN'T KNOW I COULD SPEAK FRENCH YA daft CAJUN! MAYBE YOU SHOULD A TRY LISTIN'…MISTER 'WHEN YOUR READY TO LISTEN'…MAYBE WHEN AH TALK YA SHOULD WATCHING MAH MOUTH INSTEAD OF MY CHEST!" Rogue took a large gulp of air.

"OH, REGARDE PAUVE ROGUE QUI…"

Remy was interrupted when the car suddenly slammed, and a ticked off Piotr turned around and spoke sternly to the bickering duo…

"If I have to put up with your histrionics for one more minute I am turning this van around and nobody is going to perform a rescue mission for anyone! GOT IT!!"

"Yes Piotr…" The guilty southerners responded together…

"Like, Oh my god, you think they were married or something…" Kitty said.

Rogue gave Kitty the patented Wanda death glare.

Kurt continued to snore in the back, and Piotr resumed driving.

Rogue and Remy were now looking out opposite windows, each with their arms crossed, thinking of how much they hated each other at that moment, and how much they still never stopped loving the other.

* * *

2 hours behind on the highway…

Jean, The Professor, Beast, Spyke and Scott were in the other X-copter, following a very surly Wolverine who was on his bike down the highway.

"Okay Ororo, have the Newbies practice Scenario 3 in the Danger room for the continuation of the day. Tell Drake and De Costa they better stop double-teaming the girls or they will face extra hours. Thank you for staying behind on this mission, I'm sure this whole "unfortunate event" will be resolved by dinner." With that Beast hung up the phone.

"Professor, don't you find it odd that Kitty, Rogue and Kurt are driving to some unknown destination with two acolytes? And that Wanda is still missing?"

"No, Scott…I find it perfectly normal for them to be so open and accepting, and not judge others for their situations. As for Miss Maximoff, well my extensive time spent with her in the hospital leads me to believe that her current spontaneous behavior is not that odd at all. But thank you Scott, for asking that question for the third time this hour…"

The Professor gave a raised eyebrow that Beast only seemed to notice, who began to quietly snicker as he piloted the machine.

Spyke was sound asleep on two chairs, while Jean decided to grab Scott and head for the back of the copter…

"Scott, you need to cool it. The Professor knows what he is doing…I think…And I am sure he will punish them accordinginly when we find them, for associating with such "slime"" She wrinkled her nose at the thought.

"Yeah, I don't know why he let that crazy Goth come to the institute in the first place! I mean she's MAGNETOS daughter for crying out loud! I mean, would we let one of Mystiques children join the Institute!"

As Scott ranted, forgetting every word he spoke the Professor could easily hear, Charles silently added, "You would be surprised…"

Meanwhile, on the ground, as Wolverine followed the X-van's scent he silently mumbled… "Going to kill a Cajun…Going to kill a Cajun…and maybe a Russian or two…"

The sole reason the X-copter was following him was to ensure he didn't kill and unsuspecting bystanders on the way…Oh yes, he was a Canadian on a mission, and he was mad.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back in Detroit…

A certain red headed Aussie was pacing back in forth in his cell…

"PLEASE!! CAN I JUS HAVE MY LIGTHER BACK! I SWEAR I WON'T DO ANYTHING!!" St. John grabbed the bars, crying out to the armed guard who was sitting at her desk, slowly sipping her noon-time coffee.

"Honey, do you honestly think I am going to give YOU, a convicted arsonist, your lighter back?" Titling her head to the side.

"Umm…Yes?"

She shook her head.

"I'm going to get a sandwich. When I come back you better be off this lighter nonsense."

"Wait…before you go…can I ask one thing?" Pyro looked pleadingly at the robust female guard who paused and turned, waiting for his question…

"Can I have a sandwich to?" He batted his eyes.

"You know what…I don't need this! I am not paid enough to baby-sit a near crazy teenager with a fire fetish!!" She began to walk back out of the room.

"Wait, no…I am sorry…I really do have a question…The Sheila that was with me, scary looking girl with red and black pajamas, is she okay? I mean they didn't lock her up too or anything right?" He had begun to ramble…he was scared that he had gotten Wanda locked back up in the loony bin…She hadn't exactly been released on the greatest terms…released at all really. More like an escape of sorts…and once again he was rambling inside his brain…

"That morbid looking chick? The one that was screaming something about Canadian bacon a second ago? She's fine…I think…I heard a some weird noises and a shrill scream after that though…"

"A scream? What if she's hurt! What if someone kidnapped her and has her tied up in the back of a Volvo forcing her to listen to JOHN TESH FOR HOURS ON END!!" He gasped for air… "Why didn't you go out and help her??"

"I was on my break!" With that the surely guard walked out of the room…

"If anything happens to the boss' daughter I'm a dead man…that…and I don't know what I do to myself if I did anything to get her hurt…" He collapsed on the floor…"Wanda…" He rested his head on his hands.

* * *

Magneto's Liar, Around the Same Time

"I give you one simple task Mystique! One simple, half-brained task that one of the Brother Hood could most likely easily handle! Yet…here you are! Your mission incomplete and you life now in question!" Magneto slammed a fist on his desk.

Mystique had been strapped to a carry and a power inhibitor had been placed on her wrist.

"I said I could not locate any of the Acolytes! It is not my concern if they do not chose to come back to the base…If anyone's loyalty, or life, should be in question it should be theirs!" She spat back with bitter venom.

"This is not the task I was speaking off. I saw the tapes Mystique. The extra security cameras you had hidden around the Boarding house…. You knew my daughter was not there! You knew! The assignment was to kill my daughter…yet you could not complete that, not even with the help of Mastermind!"

She looked down at her chair…

"Why Mystique?…" Magneto came closer to her; he was standing inches from her face…

"Because I hate you Eric…Consider it payback for what you did to my son…"

With that she kicked up, hitting Magneto in the gut with her heels and sending him over. She pushed herself onto the hard ground, breaking the bracelet Magneto had forced on her hand after restraining her. She then morphed into a great, midnight blue raven and flew out the open window. She flew out the open window, leaving Magneto with the brother hood and his failed plan.

She was off to see Xavier…

* * *

Somewhere...

Wanda finally awoke. She was laying in a simple spring bed, a swinging lamp overhead glowing a sick light that was giving her a headache.

"Damit to hell…where the hell am I?" She slowly got up rubbing her head…

"Whoa, hold up luv…not too fast…" A purple haired British girl ran over and helped her the rest of the way up.

"Sorry about the whole 'Knocking you unconscious with my powers' thing…But you seemed like you were going to hurt someone and…"

"Where the hell am I??" Wanda wasn't happy…this is the second time in the past day she's woken up and has no idea where she was…

"Ahhh...Windsor..." The Brit gave a sheepish grin…

"I give her one guess…" Came a voice in the corner. Wanda tried to turn but a sharp pain in her neck stopped her.

"Canada?" Wanda responded...

"She got it? Even though you got the accent? Pretty good." The voice said.

"You don't sound Canadian…" The woozy one mumbled and poined at the Brit.

"I'm not…"

"I am." Came the voice.

Wanda shook her head, trying to clear that clouded feeling in her brain.

"Look…am sure you feel all happy and stuff that you saved Canada from the big bad pajama clad psycho but I really need to get going…There's a police station I wasn't done yelling at back in the States…" She was getting up to leave when the purple hair Brit pushed her back down on the lumpy bed…

"I don't think you should do that luv…"

"And why not?" Wanda was getting really pissed off; her hands were faintly turing blue.

"You see…You were hit by my associate and myself at the same time…I'm really not sure what the affect will be on your brain…Or your powers…"

"My powers are just fine…SEE!" Wanda rose her hands in an attempt to blow out the light bulb. Concentrating hard...Death glare serious.. ... ... Nothing.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Wanda was panicked and pissed off…not a very good Wanda combination…

"You see, I use a physic knife to subdue people and my partner Megahertz over their uses…" She was interrupted. Wanda turned in the direction of the voice, this time minus the pain.

"I can control electrical devices with my mind." Said a man with grayish skin and white hair, awash in the light from a computer monitor. As he said that, an operation the computer he was sitting in front of made an error, and the Blue Screen Of Death came up. He gave a sour look at his monitor, and then snapped his fingers. Immediately, the desktop came back up and the computer continued what it was doing. "Also, I can make electricity arc from anything with power going through it. That's what I hit you with. Sorry about that. I guess the electricity-psionic energy combo did a number on your nervous system." The computer chimed, and he pulled his attention back to the computer monitor he was stationed at.

"So…we both agree you should stay here until we get a second opinion…Umm...you see, we weren't really authorized to go to the States…We were on a personal assignment when we saw you and decided to intervene…So…. lets just say…for now…that you're in voluntary confinement…" She finished cheerfully.

Wanda didn't know what to say…all she knew this was the stupid Aussie's fault and began thinking of ways to hurt him…all involving electrodes and an electric eel…Her eyes were a burning fire…

The purpled hair girl - who still hadn't mentioned her name - interrupted her thought process…"Say, would you care for some John Tesh?"

Authour's Note: ROAD TRIPS A PLENTY!! The Acolytes and Xmen are off to Detroit!! PYROS IN PRISON! WANDAS IN PERIL! AND THAT DASTARDLY MYSTIQUE IS ON THE LAMB FROM BUCKET HEAD! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT WEEK WHEN WE RETURN TO BATMAN! I mean…A PLACE TO CALL HOME!!!


	14. Jail Birds and Evil Pink Sweaters

**A Place to Call Home**

**Chapter 14**: Jail Birds and Pink sweaters

**Author's Note:** Well Hello again! T'is I, Stalking Pyro…I have changed my name…but am rethinking the decision…Anywho…hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter…I know I did…Thank you to all of my readers for giving me a chance…and especially to who reviewed! A GRANDE MERCI!

And yes…I am still alive…Exams and projects kept me busy…but hopefully this story will wrap up soon…LOL

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Xmen Evolution of any of its characters…ARE YOU HAPPY NOW MR.LEE? ARE YOU?…

**Rating**: PG 13…but who am I kidding…DAMNIT TO HELL!

* * *

**_A Detroit Prison…2 pm…_**

_The clouds began to roll in…A storm was coming…_

"I'm a little teapot, short and shout…" the Aussie was singing to himself…He decided against thinking about his current dire situation…He didn't know what was worse, being taken away by the feds or facing the wrath of one Mister Bucket head, aka Magneto…

"HERES ME HANDLE…HERES ME SPOUT! WHEN I GET ALL STEAMED UP HERE ME SHOUT! LIFT ME UP AND POUR ME OUT!" he screamed the last part even louder. If he couldn't have his or any other type of lighter the lest he could do is annoy the guard keeping watch over him…

"Do you ever shut up?" Asked the surly woman.

St. John gave her a quizzical look, and rubbed his chin in an inquisitive manner, pondering the question for a second, then…

"MARY 'AD A LITTLE LAMB…LITTLE LAMB…LITTLE LAMB!" He screamed at the top of his lungs…

She shook her head, wishing she had grabbed her Walkman while on her way out the door that morning…

A ring was heard from the front desk, telling her that they were finally there…

"It's been nice knowing ya, you little freak…but the big guys are finally here to take you away…" She snorted as she walked out the door, her mood a tad more cheery then it had been a few minutes before…Pyro on the other hand looked as if he were going to die…

The guard was greeted by the stone cold faces of two officers, both in black suits and sunglasses…

"Ah'm Agent Scully…This is Agent Mulder…" Her companion nodded "…We're here to pick up the criminal…" She had a southern drawl the guard noted, and oddly enough a white streak in her auburn hair. The other had yet to speak…

"Sure, but could I see some I.D before I hand him over?" She was a little suspicious, there names sounded awfully familiar…

"Mos' definitely madam…" The other tall agent flipped open his driver's license, revealing his F.B.I credentials…His voice was oddly charming to her. She couldn't resist saying anything more then yes to him…

"Okay, yeah…umm…he's around back…Come with me…" She walked almost in a daze like trance back where the Aussie was being detained.

When Pyro saw two people in suits following the guard back to his cell sweat began to collect on his upper brow, his pulse quickened and his hands wrapped around each other in a tense clasp, but then he saw the white streak in the female agents hair…

'THEY'RE RESCUING ME!' He screamed in his head…He had to play along though, so not to make the guard suspicious of his sudden calm…

"NOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! IM NOT GOING BACK TO THE BIG HOUSE! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING I SWEAR!" Pyro was grabbing the bars of the cell, and screaming at the top of his lungs…

The guard unlocked the cell and the two agents entered, and the male agent grabbing the Aussie roughly and forcing his hands behind his back, cuffing him and shoving him out of the cell…

"Well take 'im from 'ere madam…." And the two agents with the insane Pyro left the building.

"Finally, now that's over…" The guard sat back down at here desk and turned on the TV, finding her favorite soap Passions and began sipping on a fresh coffee as the trio loudly left the building…

Back outside…

"Thank god you to are 'ere to rescue me! I thought I'd rot in there!" John stopped his struggle and began placidly walking along…

"What are ya talkin' about? Were here to take you to FBI head quarters…we know you're a mutant, and now your government property…we're with the Mutant Genetic Manipulation department…" The Agent took off her sunglasses, revealing dull brown eyes, and a deep scar running under her eye…

"But…what…your…and he's…to…rescue…" John looked over at the other agent, who had also removed his sunglasses to reveal hazy green eyes with a collection of wrinkle forming around his forehead. He then noticed the gray hair…that wasn't his mate Gambit, nor the Sheila Rogue…Panic hit him like a swatter on a housefly. A quick plan of escape was forming in his mind while the agents roughly began to put him in the car…

BOOM!

The two agents and Pyro were knocked to the ground.

"GRAB HIM AND GET HIM BACK TO THE VAN!" He heard a girl scream…

Then all of a sudden, two hard metallic hands grabbed him by the hands and neck, and flinging him into a black van…several doors slammed and the van sped off…

"Like, oh my god, I thought we weren't going to make it when I saw those two agents go into the building…Like, can you believe all that gray hair on that one agent?" Squealed an exited Kitty…

"Are you okay homme?" Asked his best friend from beside him…

"Ya, I thought…I thought it was you and Rogue…Weird resemblance mate…Oi…think you could help a mate out and get these cuffs off?" Pyro was finally starting to relax after that moment of confusion…

"Sure…Just as soon as ya tell us where Wanda is sugah…" Rouge was in the back with Kurt.

"Ummm…Wanda?"

* * *

**Somewhere Outside of Detroit…**

The X-copter was still following Wolverine who was on the highway on his bike, still mumbling to himself incoherently…

"Professor, the sensors have just picked up a use of powers near the Ambassador Bridge at some security and detainment facility. I think some sort of attack may have taken place…" Evan was reading the computer monitors, while Beast piloted and Scott and Jean took their nap shift (it had been a long ride). Professor X sat in the co captain's chair, processing what Spyke had just reported…

"Yes, I sense it now as well…I believe some sort of rescue has occurred…I can sense the Acolytes and Rogue, Kitty and Kurt…But…" The professor rubbed his temples…"Miss Maximoff is not with them"

"This cant be good Charles," Beast was concerned.

"I agree Hank, but I believe once we first complete our first task of apprehending our "rogue" students we can proceed with the location of young Scarlet Witch…" The professor proceeded to continue his search for Wanda in his mind.

"Evan, go wake up Scott and Jean. We'll be at the location any minute…" Spoke Beast as he continued to pilot the vehicle.

"Right'o teach…" As he thought of dastardly ways to wake the sleeping duo…

"And be civil about it Mr. Daniels" Beast added.

Evan frowned.

His grand plans being dashed, he proceeded to poke them awake…

* * *

**Devonshire Mall Around the Same Time**

Wanda didn't know what was worse; begin locked away in an asylum for years on end, begin forced to listen to a Brit's extensive John Tesh record collective or trying on clothes…

"OH WANDA! This would look so cute on you!" Gushed Betsy.

"It's pink…"

"Look…I bet it's your size and everything! And it's on sale!"

"It's pink…"

"OH MY GOSH! I didn't even notice the matching skirt!"

"ITS PINK!" A little blue glow started shining around her clenched fists…

"Maybe there's a sweater in blue…" Betsy continued searching through the racks…

"Look, thank you for bringing me shopping so I can get out of these PJs. And thank you for deciding with your partner to no longer keep me prisoner…BUT IF YOU FORCE ME TO TRY ON ONE MORE PINK SWEATER IM NOT GOING TO NEED POWERS TO DO WHAT IM THINKING RIGHT NOW!" Wanda gave a death glare a the sweater, hoping it would spontaneously combust…

"Say…um…how about we go get a snack before continuing? Hehe…he…he…" Betsy giggled nervously. She didn't want to get this Goth mad. She couldn't wait to get back to the base; this shopping trip wasn't as fun as it was suppose to be. Although, compared to shopping with Hertz it was a blast.

"That's okay, I think I've found something…" Wanda picked up a form fitting black corset that was hiding in the back of the rack…

When she was done we had a complete outfit, with a black trench to match. As she paid the cashier was on the phone, almost ignoring her as she paid...

"Great…I guess we could head back to the base now…"Betsy sighed, upset she hadn't found anything for herself…

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" yelled the cashier as she hung up the phone.

"SECURITY! THE NEW YORK ASYLUM ESCAPEE IS TRYING TO STEAL FROM THE STORE!" The woman grabbed Wanda's wrist.

Three armed guards rushed the store, as if they knew what was going on before the cashier yelled out…

"FREEZE!" One yelled…

"IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU! NOT AGAIN!" Fire filled Wanda's eyes, as horrific images of her childhood flooded her mind. The pain, the isolation, fear and resentment, and above all the lack of parental love…A blue blast poured from her finger tips, bolts of fear that struck down the guards in a matter of seconds. A rack once covered cloths now naked and wrapped around the unconscious guards. Wanda then faced the terrified cashier who was hiding under the counter; she was about to hit her with the same amount of force when a hand touched her shoulder…

"Wanda, luv…Calm down…Its okay, they aren't going to take you back…"

"I'm not going back…" She whimpered…

Betsy grabbed Wanda and gave her a tight hug. Before anyone noticed what had gone on in the store (luckily it was empty because it was still fairly early in the day) they left and headed back to the base…

* * *

**Denny's, 20 minutes later…**

"So, like, you don't know where she is?" A troubled Kitty asked.

"Not Exactly…" A sheepish John resounded.

The group had decided to regroup at the nearest restaurant, and plan their strategy on where to find Wanda…Well, everyone planned while Kurt took advantage of the ALL YOU CAN EAT breakfast offer…

"Homme, you better start thinkin', cuz I know that a couple of femmes and a certain Master o' Magnetism ain't goin' be happy wit you…" Remy gave his advice, sensing that the silent Rogue was not a very happy camper.

"The Swamp rats right Johnny Boy…. If I don't hear where mah best friend is in five seconds Ah going to be puttin' these secondary powers ta good use…" Rogue was clenching her fists. Everyone (except Remy) shifted away from her a little…

"I'm sorry Sheila, really I am! No one is more worried about Wanda then I am! I couldn't do anything! I didn't have me lighter and that dimwitted guard was more concerned about cakes then about the scream I heard outside!" John was going ballistic…

"Whoa, homme. Calm down. Screams? Were dey Wanda's? Why were you in prison in dey first place?"

"It's a little embarrassing." John's cheeks started to flush.

"Go on friend. We must now or will never find her." Piotr was remaining calm, and trying to ensure everyone else was.

"Okay…its just…Okay…. I better start from the beginning then. When you took us to see the girls last night I found her in her room, really bored. So, I thought 'Why not impress her and take her out for some fun?' So I took her and your keys and drove off on the highway. We both got hungry so I recommend a good Mexican restaurant, omitting the fact it was 'ere in Detroit. Anyway, she eventually fell asleep in the seat and didn't notice how far we had driven until she woke up. She ever so calmly presented her displeasure at the situation by nearly ripping out me throat…She finally calmed down when I brought her to a secret spot. We got hungry and I wanted some Canadian bacon, and me begin me thought we should go to Canada to get the real stuff. Of course by that time we realized she still had her pajamas on, so I promised to take ere shopping if we went to Windsor for breakfast first. She agreed, and we went on to the border. Of course, I forget neither of us had passports or birth certificates, but by that time the guard at the bridge booth recognized my picture from a wanted list. To make this unbearably long story shorter, before I was seized, Wanda cautioned me not to use me powers in front of the guards, so that any anti mutant organizations wouldn't be notified. They let her go, not recognizing her as the New York Asylum Escapee, but they took me lighter and impounded the car. So I was in the slammer, and Wanda was on the street in her PJs with no car or money. Well I was in my cell I heard a scream, then two FBI agents came to slice me up. You know the rest…." Pyro took a sip of water, while the rest of the table looked on in disbelieve…

"Zat was a great story St. John…However, you need to clarify one matter. Why were you on a wanted list in de first place?" Kurt was curious at this omitted point as he poured some syrup on his fifth round of pancakes.

"Well, ya see…I tried to a…" John proceeded to mumble something incoherently into his hands.

"What was that comrade?" Asked Piotr.

"I tried to." John then mumbled a little louder this time.

"Ah'm sorry, but I couldn't catch that…"

"Like ya John, could you speak a little louder?"

"Oui homme, speak into de mike…"

"I BURNED DOWN A FEW WAREHOUSES IN AUSTRALIA AND 'ERE IN THE U.S. TRYING TO RECREATE THE BATTLES FROM LORD OF THE RINGS! OKAY! HAPPY NOW! 'LOOK AT JOHNNIE BOY HES SUCH A GEEK HE'…"Rogue clamped a glove hand over his mouth, but it was two late and the entire restaurant seemed to stand still, as all the patrons looked at their table.

Kitty stood up on her chair and thinking on her feet exclaimed, "Sorry about that, were just rehearsing a scene from a play…like, a musical. So yeah…umm…carry on…" The clatter of the restaurant resumed as the table sighed a collective sigh of relief.

"Okay, this is what we do…First we need to…" Rogue began to disclose her plan to the table. They so were enthralled in her plans that they didn't notice a gruff figure barge into the restaurant, who was not in a pleasant mood. He took a sniff of the air and walked up to their table…

**SKINT**

"CAJUN YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAN' TO DO!"

* * *

A/Notes: Let's end it there, shall we? … Update soon! I promise! Good night everybody and don't forget to review you authour on the way out:) 


	15. Reunions and Departures

Well, here we are; seven years and two degrees later. The good news is one of those degrees was in Creative Writing, so my grammar and sentence structure has massively improved (though little to be said about my spelling, thank you copy editors). I don't know why I have come back after such a shameful absence, leaving the story where it was and all. But I suppose finishing this thing would be the best way to start apologizing to the first audience I ever had. I appreciate your attention, despite the overuse of ellipses and poor vocabulary.

And this would be an amazing way for me to practice something I have fallen deeply in love with: television writing. Yes, at the time I started I knew I was going to school for history, and after a while it dawned on me how much I loved film. Once I started school, I realized the knack I had for memorizing stories from series and character histories, and now there is no turning back.

So, where does that leave us? Here is a handy little update to straighten out narrative wrinkles I picked up on the reread and to remind you all why you keep on reading this story!

A plot: Rogue is reunited with her past love Remy, but things aren't so peachy as there is a serious case of miscommunication going on between these two crazy love birds. Things are only made worse when they are forced to team up with Kitty, Kurt and Piotr to rescue a misplaced St. John and Wanda. After grabbing St. John from some FBI spooks, they regroup and plan how to get Wanda back. Until they are interrupted by one angry Canadian.

B plot: St. John "kidnaps" a bored Wanda to head for some Mexican food. This of course leads to him having Piotr's car impounded, imprisoned in a boarder police station in Detroit, almost held captive by some anti-mutant fanatics and subsequently rescued in the nick of time by the Rogue et al. As for our resident goth? After throwing an hissy fit outside the police station, some agents of an unknown organization knock her out and bring her back to base. Betsy takes Wanda shopping! Fun times until someone spots the New York Asylum Escapee, and Wanda unleashes a litany of hexes upon unsuspecting shoppers.

C plot: Wanting his daughter Wanda dead, Magneto puts into play a fast network of underhanded schemes. Using Mastermind to control Rogue into blowing up the Brotherhood lair, he puts into motion a plot that may bring the X-men down for good. But what he doesn't foresee is a couple of turncoats in his mist that hate him more then Magneto's hatred for humanity.

Those are the important points at least. Well, let's get this show back on the road!

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men. Nor do I make a profit from this enterprise. Drat.

A Denny's Restaurant...

The gnarled Wolverine stood at the entrance of the restaurant, wind whipped and exhausted, pointing his extended hand blades towards the throat of one shocked Cajun.

"Consider this your last meal gumbo!"

Gambit rose from the table, pulling a card from his breast pocket and charging it with a bright red glow.

"Dat is up for debate, mon ami."

Rogue, Kitty and Kurt were frozen still, while Pyro broke out his zippo excited by the possibility for a little bit of stress relieving fun. Piotr remained still, calculating a quick escape. The patrons of the restaurant were frozen in place; just in time.

"This stops now. Both of you relent." The calming voice of Professor Xavier broke the tension in the room; Gambit uncharged the card and smirked. Wolverine did not flinch.

"Logan, please."

The claws retracted back into his hands, slowly.

Rogue was more afraid of the wrath of Xavier then anything Wolverine could have unleashed. They stole a van, crossed state lines, and biggest of them all, were working with the Acolytes.

Luckily for Rogue, the Professor had more things on his mind than a little rule breaking.

"It would be advisable for us to reconvene on the X-copter and allow these patrons to finish their meal in peace."

Kurt and Kitty quickly, Kurt teleporting them on board with Beast and the others.

Rogue stayed behind with the Acolytes, hesitating to see what they decided to do.

"You three are invited to join us ofcourse, especially since Mr. Allerdyce is the cause of this particular situation..."

St. John looked to Piotr and Remy for a reaction, something that would tell him it was okay to go with them ('I'd do anything just to make sure she was okay').

"Da, that is an acceptable offer." With that Piotr and St. John followed suit out the door, jumping into the waiting copter.

Remy and Logan still locked into a death glare, it was up to Rogue at this point to difuse the situation.

"Just give me ten minutes alone with this piece of work Chuck..."

"Logan, it appears as if Mr. Labeau was taking charge in an attempt to retrieve the missing Ms. Maximoff. I doubt he had anything dubious in mind. Isn't that right, Gambit?"

"Ya know, I'm only in the middle of this because I came back to join your team. But, you didn't even give Remy a chance to explain himself."

Rogue had enough, they were wasting time with this macho showdown. They had to know she wasn't going to play sides.

"You two need ta get your minds screwed back on! Wanda is still out there, alone, thanks to Pyro."

With that Rogue stormed past Remy and Logan and followed Xavier out the door. Now with Charles gone, the customers unfroze. Logan was knocked over by a robust passing waitress, finally breaking his stare of Remy.

"Remy guess we should get going', non? Unless you wan' some breakfast. You could use a little dairy, migh' give you a few extra inches..."

Before Logan could respond, Remy had dashed out the door and on to the copter which started to lift off the ground and back into the clouds, away from prying eyes.

Logan ran a hand threw his hair and shook his head.

"Teenagers..."

With that Wolverine stumbled out of the door and back onto his bike.

Meanwhile, In Canada...

"And so we left the mall behind and hightailed it back here!" Betsy threw a stack of magazines off the coffee table, and started to lay out the food she had picked up with Wanda on the way back.

"You should never have gone out. There is a situation that I did not foresee." Hertz was not happy. The bosses had found out who their current guest was, and they weren't exactly thrilled.

Wanda overheard them talking, something was up. Hertz's demeanor had changed dramatically since they went out. Colder. It was time to plan her escape, now that she new her powers were back up and running.

"So they want us to hold her til they send Alpha team?"

"Correct."

"That shouldn't be to hard. I mean were just hanging out right? No need to throw her in the brig or anything."

Betsy and Hertz were rocked by a sudden explosion. And then the alarms starting going off.

"You might want to rethink that Bets. Time to suit up again."

Hertz sent a few sparks flying, he wanted this taken care of. Magneto's daughter was not to leave until Alpha Flight arrived.

X-Copter: Hovering Above Detroit

Everyone was in a seat, silent. Awkward silence.

Professor X and Hank McCoy were discussing something in private. A alarm went off. Scans being made.

Kurt and Evan were whispering, Kurt catching Evan up with what went down on the road.

St. John, Remy and Piotr where huddled together.

Kitty, Jean and Scott exchanged looks.

Rogue was thinking of something snarky to say.

"Rogue, I just want you to know, when we found out you were gone, I was upset. I realized what a bitch I was being-"

"Jean?" Scott seemed flabbergasted.

"And I want to apologize for Scott's and my behavior since you came to the Institute. You're family now, and its time we started treating you like it. We should have known better."

Rogue and Scott were simultaneously surprised by the red heads confession.

"Ah always thought constant bickering was part of bein' a family."

Jean and Kitty cracked a smile of relief at Rogue. But Rogue didn't care much for this exercise in bonding, she just wanted her best friend back.

The Professor turned around in his seat.

"It appears Ms. Maximoff is indeed over the border in Canada. It appears that her powers were temporarily disabled by an occurrence, but I have since been able to locate her."

Pyro started to panic. "I'm dead! Her father is gonna string me out."

"Showing great concern for the girl you got in this mess Pyro."

Rogue was not happy.

"Ofcourse I'm concerned! She's a tough girl though, and I know if her powers are working that means she's okay."

"Professor, the van is still on the ground. Maybe we should split up and retrace her steps?" Kurt seemed to finally clue into the severity of the matter at hand.

"That is a most helpful suggestion, Mr. Wagner. But I believe we should perhaps send you, Ms. Pryde, Scott and Jean back to the Institute with Mr. McCoy in the Copter. Myself, the Acolytes and Rogue will continue with the search mission."

"And Wolverine?" Scott seemed a little taken aback by being sent to base.

"I think Rogue should return, I have more experience with tracking..."

"Storm is alone with the New Mutants. I think she would appreciate your aid there Mr. Summers."

"Yes Professor, of course."

Rogue was excited that the Professor was keeping her behind.

Kitty on the other hand, seemed more upset as saying goodbye to Piotr.

"So like, here is my email. Give me a shout sometime, maybe we can check out movie sometime. Lance doesn't like subtitles."

"I don't know if that is advisable."

Remy recognized a look of defeat in Piotr's eyes. He jabbed him in the rib.

"You see petite, his english isn't very good. He means of course."

"Like, awesome!"

The copter landed near the van, and half the occupants emptied back out onto the ground.

The Professor nodded off Beast, as he lifted back off into the air back towards the Institute in Bayville.

Time to get back on the track.

U.S/Canadian Border

A jovial looking man handed back a passport to Wolverine.

"Welcome back to Canada Mr. Logan."

"Hmph. Where can I find the Alpha Flight border unit?"

"I don't know what your talking about, sir."

"Good. You shouldn't."

Wolverine rod off. Always ten steps ahead.

A/N: So, that was a bit of rehashing, but I thought it was important to re-establish everything. I hope you are intrigued enough to pick this back up. I forgot how much fun I had writing these things.

Next up: A fiery reunion, Crazy Canadians Heroes, Getting the hell out of dodge and more to come!


	16. Reboots and First Time

A/N:

Over the past few days I have been immersing myself in everything Rogue/Remy related. Episodes of the show. Fan art. Comics. In fact, I just finished reading the Messiah Complex storyline and was blown away. Highly recommend it. I am trying to learn how they have been written so I can maintain that consistency of character. I'm thinking of starting a blog just to write an article about my thoughts on the current state of Rogue in the 616Universe. But now on with this story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men. That is all.

Alpha Flight Border Unit:

The door wouldn't budge. Though it was hexed, fired upon and otherwise hit with a force of a small army, Wanda couldn't get it to move.

"You'll never get past the adamantium child." Hertz was strung up from the ceiling, a rubber hose wrapped around him to stifle his electric charge, but still managed to sound as if he had the upper hand.

Wanda bit her bottom lip in frustration. Betsy was passed out on the ground, a small cut on her forehead trickling blood onto her purple hair.

"If you killed her, you'll be-"

"Sorry?" Betsy rubbed her head, eyes fluttering open.

"I don't kill mutants." Wanda looked him and down, with a little disdain for the personal principle.

"How do you know that I'm a mutant?"

"Aren't you the ex-girlfriend of Warren Worthington? Betsy, as in Betsy Braddock, as in Psylocke? I saw you in the news last year when you broke off your engagement. Was wondering where you ran off. The Brotherhood was looking to make an offer."

"I would never work for Magneto."

"Bets?" Hertz seemed confused. Betsy yelped, whipping out her psychic blade to cut him down.

"Don't do that. I want put him there, he stays there." Stepping closer to Betsy, Wanda put herself in-between the teammates.

Betsy turned to Wanda, her the size of her blade growing considerably. Wanda flexed her hand, sending sparks of a hex she was ready to throw.

"It's to late love. Alpha Flight is already on its way."

"You honestly think a bunch of half rate national heros will stop me? If my father couldn't kill me, what makes you think you can?"

"Wait. Why would Magneto want you dead?" The blade receded, Betsy relaxing herself.

"The same man who had me in an institution for most of my life. He knows I am more powerful then he will ever be." Wanda took the hex back, deciding that maybe she could cling to Psylocke's obvious sympathies.

"Computer. Unlock the door."

"Betsy! What the hell are you doing? If we hand her over we can kiss this border post goodbye!" Hertz was panicked, sweat dripping down his face, red cheeked.

"Mutants have to stick together, don't we?"

With that Wanda ran out the door.

"I'm resigning Hertz." Betsy ripped off the patches sown on to her uniform, dropping them to the floor.

"But Betsy, I thought we?"

"Your not a mutant. Your just a silly robot. Computer, shut down Megahertz program Alpha Prime."

"Goodbye love."

The light went out of Hertz's eyes, as Betsy turned and followed Wanda out the door.

"SECONDARY PROGRAMING INITIALIZING"

New Orleans: One Year Before

The summer breeze was a welcome break from the sweltering heat. The sun has a way of beating you down, making you not want to leave the house, enjoy a cool drink under a nice big tree by the water. But you have to work if you want to survive.

Remy watched the plump tourists mingling around the French Quarter; expensive cameras, fat wallets and flashy jewelry all out on display. 'You don't have to be careful in the good ole' U.S of A, everyone's so nice. Remy is nice, yes, but he is also a thief. A thief can still be nice, non?'.

In the distance Remy could spot the target he had been following all afternoon. A man in his fifties, young wife and a drinking problem. Lunch had done away with his morning sobriety and the fifty thousand dollar watch on his wrist was well worth the wait. A limo at the end of the street was waiting, but the wife kept tucking into every souvenir shop to buy more trinkets. The bags were weighing him down, making him trip over the cobble stone. Remy was ready to make his move.

But then the wind was knocked out of his chest, and he heard the snap of several ribs underneath his kevlar vest.

"Don't you even think about it, Swamp rat."

A girl in green and yellow spandex stood over him, a black combat boot pressed against his face.

"Ah haven't been following that man for weeks just to have you swoop in for a knock off rolex." The southern twang of a Alabama girl.

"Ah, chere, you migh' want to remove your boot, before dis Cajun does if for you." Remy dipped his hand quietly into his pocket, reaching for a playing card.

"An' why should Ah?" She pressed the boot further into his face.

Remy charged the card and waved it in front of her face.

"Else I introduce you to mon ami the jack of spades."

The card glowed, and she retreated but didn't leave. Remy took back the charge.

"Maybe, perhaps, we can work together then?"

"I work alone Cajun."

"Da name is Remy, mon chere. Et vous?"

"Rogue. Remember it, you'll see meh again real soon."

With that Rogue leaped from the top of the rooftop where all this had been happening. Remy jumped up to the edge to follow her, but she was gone.

For now.

-BAM-

Rogue woke up from the shake van.

"My apologies, these roads are not very well paved."

Piotr was behind the wheel of the X-van, sitting next to the Professor in the passenger seat.

"That is quite alright Mr. Rasputin."

Rogue rubbed her head, waking up out of a Remy-memory dream.

"You have good dreams mon chere?"

Remy was in the seat behind Rogue, she refused to sit next to him after the last incident.

St. John was quiet, no quips or jokes. Constantly staring out of the window as the crossed the border.

"Professor, Ah don't have a passport, how did we..."

Rogue stopped herself from finishing the question, she was riding with a telepath after all. Not much security at this border anyway.

"So this is Logan's home?"

"I believe he hails from a place much further west of here, but yes. I have located Logan not twenty minutes from our current location. We should find him shortly to begin the search for Ms. Maximoff."

"She still not using her powers?" St. John seemed agitated.

"Not enough for me to detect without the aid of Cerebro. This vehicle is not meant for such missions." Professor put his fingers to his temples, making an effort to find a hint of Wanda.

Rogue was ready to jump out of her skin. For now, they would just have to wait. She could only imagine the things Wanda must be going through. Torture. Pain. Fear. Alone.

Wanda was out on the street for less then a minute before someone grabbed the scruff of her neck.

"LET GO OF ME!" Wanda powered up her fist for a hex.

"I would calm down, Wanda. Don't need to make a scene." Wanda was spun around and was face to face with one Mr. Wolverine, chomping on a lit cigar.

"Oh it's you. I guess the cat was let out of the bag. Thank god someone cared enough to come after me."

"Yea, I would say half the institute on the search and everyone else out of their minds with worry is care enough."

Wanda blushed with embarrassment. What was this feeling coming over her? Was she grateful?

"You look hungry."

"I was promised canadian bacon."

"I know a place." Wolverine passed a helmut to Wanda.

"BY ORDER OF ALPHA FLIGHT I ORDER YOU TO HALT!"

SKINT

"Oh look who it is...This will be fun."

Wolverine launched himself towards Captain Canuck.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
